


Нарисованные человечки

by NancyMuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Humor, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Модерн AU, где Ирука усыновляет Наруто, они берут собаку из приюта, Какаши влюбляется с первого взгляда, а Наруто очень не нравится, когда его папу кто-то трогает кроме него.«Какаши просто разводил руками, потому что не понимал, чем успел задеть Наруто, разговаривая с ним пару раз, Наруто каждый раз хмурился, видя, как Какаши заходит в квартиру, а Ирука грустно наблюдал за ними двумя, тщетно пытаясь их подружить»
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 35





	Нарисованные человечки

**Author's Note:**

> зеркало на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9747293
> 
> @dazzay1 нарисовала арты к фанфику!  
> «Наруто довольно уснул, ведь уговорил папу пойти за собакой, которую так старательно рисовал» и сцена из прихожей: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/dazzay1/status/1293055865252122625
> 
> посмотрите какая красота  
> «— Обещание на мизинчиках священно, — важно заявил Наруто, устраиваясь поудобнее на стуле. — Никто не смеет нарушать обещание данное на мизинчиках, даже ты.» 
> 
> https://twitter.com/dazzay1/status/1297308496682156035
> 
> и еще, потому что ворон потрясающая. Наруто волнуется не больно ли Гуруко: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/dazzay1/status/1299443207152054272
> 
> @menyavsebesyat тоже нарисовала невероятный арт! пожалуйста, посмотрите на то какой он потрясающий, и какой тут заебанный жизнью какаши. прям все будто из головы взяли: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/menyavsebesyat/status/1307422772507873281

«Ещё полчаса и обед», — с тоской думал Какаши, украдкой посматривая на настенные часы.

Сегодня всё шло не по плану — Ямато не смог выйти на работу, потому что у него заболела младшая сестра и он срочно повёз её в больницу, попутно звоня Какаши с просьбой «Пожалуйста, подмени меня в приюте сегодня, Какаши, не притворяйся, что ты умер, я знаю, что ты сегодня свободен». И Какаши в целом любил свою работу, ему правда нравились собаки, но на сегодня у него были потрясающие планы — провести весь день в кровати и читать Ичу, может, пересмотреть «Сумерки», может, прогуляться до Гая, потому что он очень давно зазывал к себе на партию сёги.

Но сейчас Какаши лениво перебирал документы и счета, но, осознав, что всё равно не успеет ничего доделать до обеда, достал из портфеля Ичу и, закинув ноги на стол, принялся читать. Дела подождут, тем более Ямато сказал, что после обеда вернётся, так что будет справедливо спихнуть все документы на него, учитывая, что сегодня его смена. Какаши усмехнулся, представляя недовольное лицо кохая, когда тот вернётся.

— Здравствуйте! У вас ещё не перерыв? Мы не опоздали?

Какаши перевёл взгляд с книги на мужчину, который смущённо стоял в дверях, и замер, потому что ему показалось, что в двери приюта для собак вошел сам ангел. Какаши даже сначала не расслышал, что сказал ему Ангел, — он просто поражённо скользил взглядом по его чёрной обтягивающей водолазке и синим джинсам, которые подчёркивали его длинные ноги. Ангел улыбался не только губами, но и глазами, и казалось, что такой тёплой улыбкой улыбаются старым друзьям, но никак не незнакомцам.

«Это лучше, чем пересматривать Сумерки», — сглотнув, подумал Какаши и медленно убрал ноги со стола, молясь, чтобы Ангел не обратил на это внимание. Ему казалось, что такой, как он, точно не одобрит чтение порно на рабочем месте и тем более того факта, что Какаши закинул ноги на документацию по полугодию.

— Извините? — откашлявшись, переспросил Какаши, осознав, что совершенно не расслышал, что пытался сказать ему Ангел.

— Мы бы хотели взять собаку, но если у вас уже перерыв, то мы придём попозже. Я говорил с Ямато по телефону, и он сказал, что сегодня будет на месте и сможет нам подсказать, — Ангел воспринял вопрос, как предложение зайти и подошел ближе, и Какаши заметил, что он немного ниже него. Какаши как можно более незаметно убрал Ичу под стол и, подперев рукой подбородок, внимательно смотрел на Ангела, который всё так же лучезарно улыбался, словно он пришёл именно к нему и именно его хотел здесь найти.

«Наверное, если я спрошу у него, а не падал ли он с небес, он меня неправильно поймёт», — грустно подумал Какаши. В книгах после этой фразы девушки смущённо улыбались и тут же признавались в своих чувствах. Однако Ямато ему не раз говорил, что не стоит пытаться знакомиться с кем-то с помощью фраз из Ичи, потому что все сопливые фразы работают только на героев романов Джирайи.

— Ямато сегодня не смог прийти, так что я его подменяю. Но я уверен, что тоже смогу вам подсказать что-то. Я, знаете, своего рода эксперт по собакам, — ответил Какаши, подмигивая Ангелу.

— Но разве не все работники собачьего приюта эксперты по собакам? — улыбка на лице Ангела немного дрогнула. Какаши хотелось ущипнуть себя за руку за то, что он начинает нести чушь. «Может, всё-таки спросить у него, не падал ли он с небес?» — немного паникуя подумал Какаши.

— Я экспертный эксперт по щенкам. Я смогу вам подсказать всё, что вас интересует… — Какаши сделал паузу, чтобы Ангел сам сказал своё имя.

Ангел, всё так же улыбаясь губами и глазами, протянул руку Какаши и представился:

— Ирука Умино. Можно просто Ирука.

— Какаши Хатаке. Можно просто Какаши, — кивнул Какаши, пожимая протянутую руку. Как только он дотронулся до мягкой кожи Ируки, ему показалось, что его тело пронзило молнией, и он под маской растянул губы в глупой улыбке. Какаши тут же подметил, что на безымянном пальце не было кольца, и мысленно радостно вскрикнул. 

«Он невероятный», — влюблённо думал Какаши. — «Мне кажется, я уже люблю его».

Какаши вздрогнул, когда входная дверь так громко хлопнула, что задрожали стёкла, и казалось, что ещё бы чуть-чуть и они бы все разбились, но Ирука даже глазом не повёл и осторожно отпустил руку Какаши. В дверь ворвался маленький оранжевый ураган, который с криком вцепился в штанину Ируки и с прищуром посмотрел на Какаши, на что тот недовольно перевёл на него взгляд.

Это ещё кто?

— Ты кто? — прямо спросил мальчик в оранжевой толстовке с капюшоном и зеленых шортах, выглядывая из-за Ируки, всё так же угрюмо смотря на Какаши. — Ты почему папу трогал?

— Наруто, — немного нахмурившись, одёрнул мальчика Ирука. Наруто встал впереди Ируки и храбро посмотрел в глаза Какаши. — Это невежливо.

— А в маске ты потому что у тебя губы большие? Или зубы как у зайца? Или потому что ты Чужой? — продолжал закидывать вопросами Наруто, подходя ближе, пока не подошёл вплотную к столу. Портфель за его спиной грозно покачивался в такт шагам Наруто. Мальчик опёрся руками о стол и попытался заглянуть в глаза Какаши, но роста ему хватило только чтобы свирепо сверлить взглядом подбородок.

Какаши никогда не нравились дети, он относился к ним очень прохладно, дети всегда отвечали ему взаимностью, и они молча избегали друг друга. В приют часто приходили родители с детьми, и Какаши, в отличие от Ямато, предпочитал контактировать исключительно со взрослыми, притворяясь, что вместо восторженно визжащего ребенка рядом со взрослыми идёт просто надоедливый щенок, на присутствие которого просто надо закрыть глаза, чтобы он успокоился.

Однако этот щенок был первым, кто так яростно обратил на него внимание, и, рыча, сразу же бросился в атаку. Какаши недоуменно нахмурился, не понимая, что он сделал не так, учитывая, что он не успел сказать ни слова.

— Наруто, — уже строже сказал Ирука, оттащив Наруто за плечо. Мальчик продолжал взглядом прожигать дырку в подбородке Какаши, — извинись перед Какаши, это невежливо – говорить такое.

— Но…

— Наруто, — с нажимом повторил Ирука, крепче сжав руку на плече мальчика. Наруто с неохотой убрал ладони со стола и отошёл назад, резко стряхнув руку со своего плеча.

— Простите, — буркнул Наруто, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Я постараюсь больше такого не говорить.

В комнате воцарилось неловкое молчание, пока Ирука виновато улыбался Какаши, Наруто хмуро смотрел в сторону, а Какаши пытался понять, что только что произошло. Откашлявшись, он понял, что надо брать ситуацию в свои руки, иначе ничего хорошего не выйдет. Встав со стула, он обошёл письменный стол и подошёл к двери, которая вела к вольерам с собаками.

— Кажется, вы хотели взять щенка. Если вы мне расскажете, какую именно собаку вы хотите, я смогу вам подсказать, — Какаши открыл железную дверь, за которой уже раздавался громкий лай, и через плечо оглянулся на Ируку и Наруто.

— Большую такую! Чтобы она делала страшные «гав» и «вуф», — на этих словах Наруто забавно скорчился, показывая, как именно собака должна делать страшные «гав» и «вуф». Какаши усмехнулся, а Ирука прыснул в кулак, — и все тут же в страхе бежали! Чтобы, когда Саске её увидел, он сразу понял, какая у меня крутая собака, но, чтобы только она была страшной и милой, страшно милой, да, чтобы, когда Сакура её увидела, она сразу влюбилась в меня? Понимаете? Вот такую собаку надо!

Все обиды тут же были забыты, как только речь зашла о собаке, и Наруто тут же восторженно начал жестикулировать и рассказывать, как, по его мнению, должна выглядеть идеальная собака. Какаши слегла улыбнулся, думая, что, скорее всего, идея взять собаку принадлежала именно Наруто, а Ирука просто не смог справиться с необычайной энергией мальчика, и, в конце концов, сдался и согласился взять собаку.

Слушая восхищённый монолог Наруто, Какаши думал, что, наверное, порой и правда проще согласиться с Наруто, чем пытаться доказать ему что-то.

— Хм-м-м, — наигранно задумчиво пальцем постучал по подбородку Какаши. — У меня есть один щенок на примете, думаю, вы друг другу понравитесь. Пойдёмте, — Какаши придержал дверь, пока Наруто и Ирука не прошли вперёд, украдкой скользнув взглядом по ягодицам Ируки.

Какаши вёл их мимо вольеров со взрослыми собаками, которые или лаяли, или любопытно приподнимали со сложенных перед собой лап мордочки и виляли хвостами, к дальним вольерам, где были щенки. Их осталось всего двое, остальных они уже смогли раздать — щенок с шоколадной шёрсткой счастливо тявкнул и, быстро завиляв хвостом, попытался через прутья лизнуть нос Какаши, когда мужчина присел перед вольером на корточки и начал возиться с замком. Рыжий щенок зевнул спросонья, лениво махая хвостом, спокойно сел рядом с восторженным братом и, заинтересованно наклонив голову набок, рассматривал их.

Справившись с замком, Какаши осторожно открыл дверцу, и кроха, которую они с Ямато между собой прозвали Шоколадкой, тут же восторженно запрыгала около него, а потом, оперевшись передними лапами о его колени, тут же, скуля от волнения, лизнула его в нос через маску. Какаши с нежностью почесал Шоколадку за ушком, на что она снова счастливо тявкнула.

Рыжий щенок, или как Ямато любил его называть, Лисёнок, потянулся и неторопливо вышел из вольера и сел рядом с Какаши, всё так же рассматривая Ируку и Наруто.

— Знакомьтесь, дамы и господа, это Ирука и Наруто, — торжественно объявил Какаши, продолжая почёсывать Шоколадку за ушком. Как только Наруто ураганом влетел через дверь, ему показалось, что они с Шоколадкой точно подружатся, — Ирука и Наруто, это Шоколадка и Лисёнок.

Но Наруто не посмотрел в сторону всё так же восторженно скулящей Шоколадки и осторожно подошёл к Лисёнку и присел рядом с ним на корточки, протягивая вперёд руку, чтобы погладить его по голове. Лисёнок проследил взглядом за его рукой, но позволил себя погладить, что уже само по себе было странно — Лисёнок не всегда шёл на контакт, даже порой избегал его, предпочитал оставаться в стороне и, в отличие от своих братьев и сестёр, которые с восторгом бежали к людям, он чаще всего просто наблюдал.

Когда Какаши и Ямато впервые заметили это, обеспокоенно отвели Лисёнка на обследование к знакомому ветеринару, но Генма, лениво покусывая сенбон, убедил их, что с щенком всё в порядке. «Щенки, как и дети, бывают разными,» — пожал плечами Генма, скользя взглядом по распечаткам с результатами анализов Лисёнка. — «Абсолютно здоровый щенок, кто знает, что там у него в голове творится. Я могу только назначить ему витамины, но не более».

— Привет, Лисёнок, — тихо сказал Наруто, гладя Лисёнка по макушке, — меня зовут Наруто.

Лисёнок медленно потёрся макушкой о ладонь Наруто, напрашиваясь на ласку ещё и ещё. Какаши поражённо смотрел на то, как замкнутый щенок ластится о руку Наруто так, словно каждый день его видел.

— Хороший какой, — широко улыбался Наруто, продолжая чесать щенка. — Маленький и хороший.

Лисёнок всё так же продолжал ластиться, даром что не заскулил от удовольствия. Ирука умилённо смотрел на эту сцену, Какаши завороженно наблюдал, и даже Шоколадка успокоилась и легла рядом.

— Хороший мальчик, — приговаривал Наруто, — пойдёшь с нами?

Лисёнок, очевидно, ничего не ответил и только зевнул, а Наруто тут же положил палец ему в рот. Ничего не успевший понять щенок слегка прикусил палец мальчика. Какаши никак не успел среагировать, а Ирука, охнув, тут же присел рядом с Наруто и взял его за руку с прикушенным пальцем. Крови не было, на пальце остался только белый след.

— Наруто! Ты что делаешь, это же собака, так нельзя! — ругался Ирука, пристально рассматривая палец Наруто с маленькими отметинами от зубов. Но мальчик уже его не слушал, а лишь восторженно улыбался и с гордостью смотрел на своего папу. — Даже если он щенок, он может тебе откусить палец!

— Ты не понимаешь! Он пометил меня! Так он сказал, что хочет пойти с нами, и теперь мы не можем не взять его, потому что он подумает, что мы его предали, — Наруто, казалось, вообще не слышал, что ему пытался донести Ирука, и прямо под нос тыкал пальцем с уже исчезавшими белыми отметинами.

— Мне кажется, это немного не так работает, — попытался возразить Ирука, но Наруто упрямо качал головой.

— Мы теперь должны взять его, он выбрал меня своим хозяином!

Ирука вопросительно посмотрел на Какаши, на что тот лишь кивнул. Наруто был первым человеком, с которым Лисёнок вёл себя вот так и даже шёл на контакт, и не было никаких причин для отказа. Какаши был уверен, что Лисёнок уже нашёл отличный новый дом и семью, где о нём точно позаботятся.

— Нужно оформить кое-какие документы, но вы можете забрать Лисёнка уже сегодня, — сказал Какаши, поднимаясь на ноги. Наруто радостно запрыгал на месте, на что Шоколадка встрепенулась и тоже начала прыгать, задорно лая. Лисёнок тоже начал гавкать, быстро махая хвостом.

Спустя какое-то время, когда все успокоились, Наруто гордо надел на Лисёнка ошейник и прицепил поводок, который достал из своего оранжевого портфеля, и тут же повёл Лисёнка на улицу, попутно восторженно рассказывая ему про их квартиру и парк, где они теперь будут каждый день гулять. Лисёнок шёл рядом, иногда гавкал в ответ, словно соглашался с Наруто, и Какаши оставалось только удивляться идиллии, которая воцарилась между этими двумя с самого первого момента, как они увидели друг друга.

«Кажется, это называется любовь с первого взгляда. И, кажется, такое случается не только в книгах», — усмехнулся своим мыслям Какаши, пока искал нужные бумаги в шкафу за письменным столом. Достав бумаги, Какаши поставил галочки, где Ирука должен был расписаться и заполнить всю нужную информацию, и как бы невзначай начал:

— Политика нашего приюта состоит в том, что мы должны лично убедиться, что у вас дома есть все нужные условия для того, чтобы содержать собаку, — Какаши опёрся подбородком на сцепленные перед собой руки в замок и внимательно посмотрел на Ируку, ожидая его реакции. Тот сел на стул напротив Какаши и внимательно заполнял бумаги, украдкой посматривая на Наруто с Лисёнком, которые стояли около двери.

— Я понимаю, — улыбнулся Ирука, собирая все бумаги и протягивая их Какаши. Когда их пальцы соприкоснулись Какаши снова почувствовал, как кожу приятно закололо.

«Я влюбился как четырнадцатилетняя девчонка», — пронеслось в голове у Какаши, когда он заглянул в карие блестящие глаза Ируки.

— Приходите к нам сегодня на ужин в восемь часов, Какаши. Мы вам всё покажем.

— А ваша девушка не будет против? — приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Какаши.

— Девушка? — недоумённо переспросил Ирука, а потом понимающе рассмеялся. — Я свободен, если вы об этом. И ещё я предпочитаю парней. Особенно тех, которые экспертные эксперты по собакам.

Когда Ирука подмигнул Какаши, ему показалось, что сегодня не только Наруто и Лисёнок влюбились с первого взгляда.

***

На ужин Какаши всеми силами старался не опоздать, вышел из дома за целый час, сто раз пересчитав в голове, сколько времени займёт поездка до квартиры Ируки, но всё равно припозднился на сорок минут. Если Ируку это и взволновало, то он никак не показал это, а просто широко улыбнулся.

Кажется, именно в эту улыбку Какаши влюбился в первую очередь.

— Привет, — выдохнул Ирука, легонько сжимая край входной двери. — А ты не спешил.

— Привет, — усмехнулся Какаши, неловко засовывая руки в карманы. — Дорога жизни никогда не ведёт нас прямо.

Какаши сразу же с порога почувствовал запах рамена со свининой, и услышал заливистый смех Наруто и лай Лисёнка, которые доносились откуда-то из глубины квартиры. Судя по всему, эти двое уже стали не разлей вода.

Когда Ирука вёл Какаши на кухню, он украдкой рассматривал рамки с фотографиями, которые висели почти везде. Почти на каждой фотографии Ирука был в окружении детей: где-то он сидел на корточках и обнимал за плечи малышей, где-то он стоял в окружении детей постарше, а где-то на его руках сидели совсем крохи и удивлённо смотрели в камеру. А там, где не было фотографий, висели детские рисунки — чаще всего это были рисунки дельфинов всех цветов и оттенков (кто-то даже нарисовал дельфина с тигриными полосками) или что-то отдалённо напоминающее Ируку держало за руки девочек в ярких платьях и мальчиков в шортах и футболках. На каких-то рисунках в уголках было кривовато подписано «Ируке-сэнсэю». По мнению Какаши это были просто каракули, но, кажется, для Ируки это было настоящее сокровище.

— Я преподаю в приюте, — пояснил Ирука, заметив, как Какаши рассматривает рисунки. — Дети часто дарят мне рисунки, потому что не могут сделать ничего другого. Тут только часть, остальные я храню в коробке. Если бы я повесил все, что у меня есть, наверное, не пришлось бы клеить обои.

«Ирука и правда ангел», — восхищённо подумал Какаши.

— Красивые, — попытался поддержать диалог Какаши, рассматривая рисунок, где у Ируки почему-то руки были длиннее ног, а у рядом стоящей девочки с двумя огромными рыжими хвостиками были дорисованы крылья и волшебная палочка.

— Ты же так не думаешь. Пусть эти рисунки и выглядят нелепо, но каждый из них дорог мне, — Ирука, встав рядом с ним и скрестив руки на груди, тоже стал рассматривать этот рисунок. — Моеги сказала, что, когда вырастет, станет феей, а этот рисунок пусть будет у меня как напоминание о том, что она когда-то была человеком. Сказала, что сделает так, чтобы у всех детей в мире появились мамы и папы. Ну, и ещё чтобы у неё дома был фонтан с молочным шоколадом. Строго между нами, мне кажется, у неё все получится, — Ирука тепло усмехнулся, задумавшись о чём-то своём, — она очень хорошая девочка.

Какаши положил ладонь на плечо Ируки, на что тот коротко встряхнул головой, словно выкидывая все грустные мысли, и посмотрел ему в глаза. Какаши не был ни разу в приюте, где преподаёт Ирука, но он был уверен, что все дети в восторге от Ируки, и он сам заменяет им родителей. И, казалось, неважно, сколько у него учеников, теплоты его улыбки Ируки хватит на всех.

— У неё все получится. Пока у неё есть такой невероятный учитель, как ты, Ирука, — Какаши чуть крепче сжал плечо Ируки, и тот благодарно кивнул.

— Спасибо, Какаши, это важно для меня.

— Если это важно для тебя, теперь это будет важно и для меня, — шепнул Какаши в ответ.

***

За ужином Ирука рассказывал истории про своих учеников, порой так обильно жестикулируя, что лапша, которую он подцеплял палочками медленно соскальзывала обратно в тарелку. Какаши завороженно наблюдал за Ирукой, вполуха слушая истории про то, как у учеников приюта всех поколений есть негласная традиция: кто более оригинально обрисует бюст директора приюта. Все преподаватели тщетно пытались бороться с этим, даже собрали деньги на то, чтобы накрыть стеклянным колпаком бюст директора, но ученики пошли дальше и начали обрисовывать стеклянный колпак, с которого, как позже выяснилось, очень проблематично оттирать краску и маркеры.

В конце рассказа Ирука со смехом признался, что практически стоял у истоков этой традиции, и сейчас борьбой с маленькими хулиганами, он, кажется, расплачивался за то, что сам когда-то занимался тем же.

— Наруто тоже промышлял таким, — усмехнулся Ирука, делая глоток воды. Наруто, на удивление, был совсем не похож на того радостного мальчика, когда они с Ирукой забирали Лисёнка. Он всё время молчал, угрюмо подцепляя лапшу и кусочки мяса, — но я вовремя направил его художественные способности в мирное русло, и теперь он вместо того, чтобы разрисовывать бюст директора, рисует на бумаге.

Ирука кивнул в сторону холодильника за спиной Какаши. Мужчина обернулся и увидел там между фотографиями Ируки и Наруто рисунок красной то ли лисы, то ли собаки с кучей хвостов.

«Интересно, а что это?» — удивлённо приподняв бровь, подумал Какаши.

— У него больше рисунков, но он очень стесняется их вешать даже дома, — пояснил Ирука, с теплотой посматривая на Наруто. Мальчик всё так же молча сидел рядом, изредка искоса наблюдая за Какаши, но, когда Ирука сказал про его рисунки, он тут же покраснел и перестал жевать.

— И ничего я не стесняюсь, — бурчал Наруто, крепче сжимая палочки. Будь он чуть старше и будь у него чуть больше силы, он бы, наверное, сломал их пополам. — В них просто нет ничего особенного, рисунки как рисунки. Зачем их вешать?

— И тем более, — тихо, словно нехотя добавил Наруто, — не для мальчишек рисование. Об этом все говорят в школе.

Ирука покачал головой и не ответил, словно они уже не раз об этом говорили и всё равно обсуждали всё по кругу.

— Наруто, ты же понимаешь, что можешь заниматься всем, чем хочешь? То, что ты мальчик, не должно мешать тебе рисовать. Тем более, если тебе это искренне нравится.

Наруто пожал плечами, но уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке.

***

Когда Какаши обувался и накидывал кожаную куртку, Ирука все-таки решился спросить:

— Какаши, а как же проверить, есть ли у нас все нужные условия, чтобы содержать собаку? Ты же вроде как по работе пришел.

— Оставим это на следующий раз, сегодня уже очень поздно и мои рабочие часы давно закончились, — взъерошив волосы ещё больше, Какаши подмигнул Ируке, на что тот тихо усмехнулся, медленно прислонившись к стене. — В следующий раз обсудим все рабочие вопросы.

Наруто и Лисёнок сидели в гостиной, откуда доносился тихий шум какой-то телепередачи. Из коридора их не было видно, и Какаши решил, что это его шанс. Он осторожно сделал шаг вперёд и мягко положил ладонь на локоть Ируки. Мужчина вопросительно приподнял бровь, ожидая, что скажет Какаши.

— Можно тебя обнять?

Ирука завороженно кивнул, отстраняясь от стены, и Какаши потянулся вперёд, уже предчувствуя как уткнётся в плечо Ируки и полной грудью вдохнёт его запах, всем телом ощутит его тепло и почувствует, как тот расслабляется в его руках.

Может, Какаши наберётся смелости и шепнёт Ируке на ухо, какой он потрясающий, невероятный и как похож на ангела. Может, Какаши просто молча уткнётся в плечо и не скажет ни слова, пока они будут стоять, обнявшись, слушая шум телевизора из гостиной и дыхание друг друга.

От предвкушения губы Какаши невольно расплылись в улыбке.

— Не надо папу обнимать! — Какаши услышал вскрик, и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как две маленькие ладони упёрлись ему в бедро и отталкивали его от Ируки. — А вдруг ты укусишь его?

Какаши посмотрел вниз, где между ним и Ирукой стоял Наруто. Мальчик, нахмурившись, сердито смотрел на Какаши снизу вверх.

— Наруто! — строго воскликнул Ирука. Наруто через плечо оглянулся на Ируку, но не убрал ладошки с бёдер Какаши. — Ты что делаешь?

— Он хотел тебя укусить, я уверен, — хмуро ответил Наруто, отводя взгляд. Лисёнок прибежал из гостиной следом за Наруто и сел рядом с ним, наклонив голову набок.

Момент был полностью испорчен. Ирука устал потёр шрам на переносице и вздохнул.

— Нам надо будет с тобой серьёзно поговорить, Наруто, — всё так же строго ответил Ирука. Наруто неловко сжал пальцами джинсы Какаши, и отошёл. — Иди к себе в комнату, я скоро приду.

Наруто понуро опустил голову, и нехотя пошёл вглубь квартиры. Тихо скуля, Лисёнок бросился за ним следом.

— Прости, — тихо пробормотал Ирука, переплетая их пальцы. — В следующий раз, хорошо?

Какаши кивнул, легонько сжимая пальцы Ируки. Главное ведь, что Ирука согласен насчёт следующего раза.

***

Они виделись не так часто, как хотелось бы Какаши. В основном они встречались вечером, после того как оба закачивали с работой. Какаши через месяц выяснил, что приют, в котором работал Ирука был через несколько улиц от его работы, так что у Какаши теперь вошло в привычку ждать его около кованых ворот приюта, держа в руках два стаканчика с кофе.

Ирука никогда не выходил ровно во столько, во сколько написал, что закончит, потому что постоянно задерживался то из-за домашних заданий, то из-за собраний, то потому что местные хулиганы опять что-то натворили. И тут как нельзя кстати пришлась привычка Какаши опаздывать то на двадцать минут, то на сорок, а то и на целый час.

Какаши зевнул и поёжился, когда дунул холодный ветер. Ирука до сих пор не вышел, хоть Какаши и опоздал на полчаса.

— Какаши! Привет! — Ирука махал рукой, быстро подходя к Какаши. Ирука широко улыбался, и Какаши не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. — Долго ждёшь? Прости, сегодня обсуждали учебный план, никак не мог уйти раньше.

Ирука переплел их пальцы, мазнул по холодной щеке под маской поцелуем и взял из рук Какаши кофе.

— Всё в порядке, я пришёл пару минут назад, — Какаши потянул маску вниз и поцеловал Ируку в губы. Ирука улыбнулся в поцелуй, мягко поглаживая Какаши по щеке. Несмотря на то, что на улице дул холодный ветер, Какаши показалось, что температура резко подскочила. — Выглядишь потрясающе.

Какаши думал, что невозможно влюбиться в Ируку ещё сильнее, но понял, как же он ошибался, когда в первый раз увидел его в этом тёмно-синем костюме с красным галстуком и накинутым поверх серым пальто.

И каждый раз, когда Какаши видел Ируку в костюме, он не переставал восхищённым взглядом скользить по нему. Ирука каждый раз, замечая это, смущённо отводил взгляд и тёр шрам на переносице.

— Спасибо, а ты сегодня выглядишь не таким усталым, — подмигнул Ирука. Какаши приобнял его за плечи и потёрся своим носом о его. — Ты совсем замёрз, теплее одеваться надо.

— Я же знал, что ты меня обязательно согреешь, так что зачем мне тепло одеваться, — шепнул Какаши. Ирука, закатив глаза, усмехнулся и коротко поцеловал Какаши в нос.

Ирука и Какаши медленно шли вдоль улицы. Ирука, зевая, рассказывал про их новую преподавательницу Садору. Она пару дней назад начала у них преподавать и ещё совсем не понимала, как справляться с детьми, которые никак не хотели воспринимать молодую преподавательницу, только-только выпустившую из педучилища.

Ей достался не самый неуправляемый класс, но дети, видя, что Садора не до конца понимает, как себя с ними вести, начинали шуметь и не слушаться, и из-за этого у молодой учительницы буквально опускались руки, так что сегодня всем старым преподавательским составом они отпаивали её валерьянкой, приговаривая, что она со всем справится, надо просто набраться опыта. Где-то между нервными всхлипами Садора кивала на каждый совет от преподавателей, которые уже не один год работали в приюте, и дрожащим голосом переспрашивала что-то. Ирука и сам был в числе тех, кто дал Садоре множество советов и пообещал, что, если дело так пойдёт и дальше, он поможет ей разобраться с классом.

— Мне было проще, я вырос в этом приюте среди таких же ребят, так что я их понимал и изначально знал, как с ними справляться, потому что в детстве был таким же хулиганом. Все пророчили, что у меня ничего не получится, я так и останусь хулиганом, но в итоге вырос, не примкнул ко злу и стал бороться с ним, — Ирука усмехнулся своей шутке, и тут же серьёзно посмотрел на Какаши. — Какаши, я знаю, что у тебя не очень получается ладить с детьми, но мне правда важно, чтобы вы подружились с Наруто. Я поговорил с ним, не думаю, что он до конца меня понял, но обещал постараться с тобой подружиться.

Какаши неловко отвёл взгляд. После того ужина он пару раз приходил к ним в гости, но каждый раз Наруто отказывался с ним здороваться, разговаривать и даже не реагировал на любые вопросы, которые задавал Какаши. Учитывая, что Какаши всегда старался все расспрашивать о Лисёнке, о котором, по словам Ируки, наедине Наруто мог говорить действительно бесконечно, всё происходящее казалось очень странным. Наруто не шёл на контакт, упорно игнорировал Какаши и всем своим видом показывал, что не хочет общаться.

Какаши просто разводил руками, потому что не понимал, чем успел задеть Наруто, разговаривая с ним пару раз, Наруто каждый раз хмурился, видя, как Какаши заходит в квартиру, а Ирука грустно наблюдал за ними двумя, тщетно пытаясь их подружить.

Если честно, Какаши больше раздражало не то, что Наруто не разговаривал с ним, (Какаши не признается в этом даже под страхом смерти, но ему – честно – было спокойнее, когда Наруто молчал рядом с ним, потому что Какаши вообще не понимал, как общаться с детьми и как себя с ними вести), а то, что каждый раз, когда Какаши хотел дотронуться до Ируки, мальчик появлялся рядом и с громким вскриком отпихивал Какаши от Ируки.

Когда они вместе готовили, и Какаши захотелось со спины обнять Ируку, который помешивал карри, Наруто, скрестив руки, неодобрительно посмотрел на него снизу-вверх и сказал: «Не обнимай папу, ты разве не видишь, что он занят?». Когда Ирука мыл посуду, а Какаши стоял рядом, вытирал тарелки и вдруг решился потянуться за поцелуем, из ниоткуда появился Наруто и грозно сказал: «Не целуй папу, я ещё не выяснил, нет ли у тебя Чужого под маской». Когда Какаши на прощание хотел взять Ируку за руку и поцеловать его костяшки, Наруто тут же появился перед Ирукой и сказал: «Не трогай папу, а то вдруг ты ему пальцы сломаешь».

Какаши хотелось взвыть в голос от того, как сильно ему хотелось дотронуться до Ируки, и как сильно его раздражал Наруто тем, что появлялся в самый неподходящий момент. Мальчик, кажется, избрал своей целью сделать так, чтобы пока Какаши находился в квартире, он и пальцем не мог дотронуться до Ируки. И пока что у него отлично получается.

И с тех пор Какаши каждый раз, когда Ирука предлагал зайти, придумывал тысячу отговорок, на что Ирука просто грустно кивал, потому что всё прекрасно понимал.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — честно признался Какаши, потому что он и правда никогда не был в такой ситуации. Даже щенки не доставляли столько проблем, сколько один маленький Наруто. Если со всеми детьми так сложно, то Какаши был рад, что всегда обходил их стороной.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы подружились, Какаши. Наруто — моя семья, и он важен для меня, — Ирука вздохнул и неловко провел пальцами по шраму, — но и ты за это время стал важен для меня. Я не хочу, чтобы два важных мне человека так себя вели с друг другом.

У Какаши резко пересохло в горле. Они не обсуждали с Ирукой, что именно они чувствовали к друг другу, и с того самого дня в собачьем приюте всё как-то само завертелось, они оба восприняли чувства друг друга как данность, словно любовь с первого взгляда и правда существует. Какаши уже хотел что-то сказать, как Ирука мягко сжал его руку, давая понять, что не закончил.

— Я не знаю, любовь это или что-то ещё, и пока я не хочу об этом думать. Всё, что я знаю, – это то, что мне действительно комфортно с тобой, и я хочу быть с тобой, но у меня буквально сердце кровью обливается каждый раз, когда я вижу, как Наруто ведёт себя с тобой. Мне кажется, он ревнует, но он должен понять, что то, что в моей жизни появится новый человек, не означает, что он отойдёт на второй план. Такого никогда не будет, — Ирука задумчиво посмотрел вдаль, словно вспоминая что-то. Какаши молча шёл рядом, давая Ируке время собраться с мыслями. — С того самого момента, как я его усыновил, он был и остаётся самым важным человеком для меня.

Какое-то время они шли молча, Ирука допивал кофе, и Какаши просто наблюдал за ним, засунув руки в карманы. Ему хотелось обнять Ируку, успокоить его, но он понимал, что ему просто надо сейчас выговориться.

— Поэтому вам надо подружиться. И для этого вам надо больше общаться, чтобы он понял, какой ты потрясающий. Завтра суббота, мы устраиваем марафон фильмов, и ты приглашён. Никаких отговорок, — Ирука тут же строго посмотрел на Какаши, заметив по взгляду, что тот уже за секунду придумал кучу отговорок, почему именно завтра он не может прийти. — Какаши, я знаю, что ты завтра не занят. Так что ждём тебя к семи. Желательно, конечно, без опозданий, но кто знает, куда тебя заведёт дорога жизни, да?

«И почему все знают, занят я или нет? Они явно недооценивают чтение Ичи», — с тоской подумал Какаши, но кивнул и поцеловал Ируку в макушку.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы подружились, Какаши, и я сделаю всё, что смогу, для этого. И ты поможешь мне? — спросил Ирука, наконец, заглядывая в глаза Какаши. — И ты всё-таки должен проверить, а подходящие ли в нашей квартире условия для собаки, и заполнить отчёт, — наигранно строго отчитал Ирука.

— Всё, что важно для тебя, важно теперь и для меня, — Какаши наклонил голову набок, наблюдая за тем, как уголки губ Ируки медленно расплываются в улыбке. — Сделаю всё, что смогу. А отчёт был просто поводом напроситься на ужин. Неплохо я придумал, м? — подмигнул Какаши.

Если чтобы видеть улыбку Ируки, надо пытаться подружиться с мальчиком, который ведёт себя хуже непослушного щенка, то Какаши готов пойти даже на такие жертвы.

***

«И откуда здесь внезапно пробка образовалась?» — раздражённо думал Какаши, сжимая поручень в автобусе так, что кончики пальцев побелели. — «Я ни разу не помню, чтобы здесь была пробка».

Навигатор честно уверял Какаши, что ехать ему до квартиры Ируки было еще час, но Какаши, зная, как обманчиво порой это бывает, вышел из дома за полтора часа, однако, как только ему оставалось ехать буквально сорок минут впереди случилась авария, и теперь они намертво встали. Какаши снова опаздывал и тоскливо покачал головой. Кажется, Ирука ему уже перестаёт верить, когда он пытается его убедить в том, что опаздывает не специально, а просто судьба постоянно заводит его не туда.

— Привет, — усмехнулся Ирука, отходя в сторону. Какаши, опоздавший на час, стыдливо опустил голову, проходя внутрь. Он бы, наверное, и сам себе перестал верить после такого количества опозданий. — Ты всё-таки не спешил. Проходи в гостиную, мы заждались.

Какаши неловко пробормотал в ответ «привет» и прошёл в гостиную, где на диване уже сидел Наруто и жевал попкорн. Перед ним на ковре, положив морду на передние лапы, дремал Лисёнок. Когда Какаши зашёл в гостиную, Наруто ничего не сказал, только ближе к себе прижал пластиковую миску с попкорном.

— Ну что? Начнём? Да прибудет с нами сила, господа, — улыбнувшись, Ирука передал Какаши банку пива, сжимая в другой руке свою, прошёл рядом и сел на диван. Какаши хотел сесть рядом с Ирукой, но Наруто зло посмотрел на него, так что мужчина, примирительно подняв руки вверх, сел по левую сторону от мальчика.

Фильм уже, кажется, выбрали без него, так что Какаши точно не имел права жаловаться, когда понял, что они будут смотреть Звёздные войны. Какаши только устроился поудобнее, понимая, что следующие два часа он будет дремать. «Лучше бы Сумерки посмотрели», — мысленно ворчал Какаши, открывая пиво.

Вдобавок к тому, что они будут смотреть Звездные войны, в которых Какаши абсолютно не разбирался, он ещё и не мог положить голову на плечо Ируки и, уткнувшись в шею, тихо засопеть, слушая, как реплики героев постепенно сливаются в белый шум. Спустя полчаса, когда длинноволосый мужчина в темном плаще и, кажется, Оби Ван крадучись подбирались к источнику силы, Какаши так же украдкой перекинул правую руку на спинку дивана и попытался приобнять Ируку за плечи.

— Ты лучше не папу трогай, а смотри, сейчас появится Энакин Скайуокер, — шикнул на него Наруто, пихая локтем в бок. Какаши тут же охнув, схватился рукой за бок и почти разлил пиво. — Уже в восемь лет он был первоклассным пилотом на этой планете, он один из моих любимых персонажей.

— Наруто, нельзя бить старших! — прошипел в ответ Какаши, потирая бок.

— А ну тихо оба! — шикнул на них двоих Ирука, который был полностью погружён в происходящее в фильме. — Сейчас будет потрясающий момент.

Какаши с тоской следил за тем, как на экране появился какой-то мальчик. «Боже, дай мне сил высидеть ещё полтора часа», — жалобно подумал Какаши, откидывая голову на спинку дивана.

В голове Ируки совместный просмотр фильмов, наверное, выглядел как гениальный план, чтобы сдружить Какаши и Наруто, но пока что Ирука и Наруто восторженно обсуждали то, что происходило в фильме, перекидывались какими-то непонятными фразами. И, в целом, подводя итог, можно было сказать, что гениальный план Ируки с треском провалился. Какаши полулёжа сидел рядом, медленно пил пиво и размышлял о том, а когда его жизнь свернула не туда и завела его в такой тупик.

«Я же просто вышел вместо друга на работу, искренне пытаясь ему помочь, а потом влюбился, и теперь сижу здесь и не понимаю ни слова», — Какаши наклонил голову набок и честно думал задремать, но сон никак не шёл, а Наруто и Ирука, постоянно что-то выкрикивающие рядом, никак не помогали.

«Просто хотел помочь своему другу», — со вздохом размышлял Какаши и поставил пустую банку пива на кофейный столик.

Ближе к концу фильма, Наруто, зевнув, устало прижался к плечу Ируки, на что тот тут же обнял его. «Меня бы так», — с завистью подумал Какаши, представляя, как бы сейчас Ирука приобнял его за плечи, он бы закинув на него ногу, уютно бы устроился на груди, расслабился и тут же засопел бы, несмотря ни на что. Наверное, рядом с Ирукой и правда все расслаблялись и чувствовали себя спокойнее, потому что, когда на экране появились титры Наруто засопел, уткнувшись в грудь Ируки.

— Я думал, что он заснёт раньше, — шёпотом поделился Ирука, мягко убирая со лба Наруто упавшие пряди. — Он сегодня на футболе вымотался, я удивлён, что он заснул так поздно.

Ирука осторожно подхватил Наруто на руки, так, чтобы мальчик не проснулся, и, мягко поцеловав его в макушку, шепнул:

— Выключишь телевизор? Я скоро приду.

Какаши лениво потянулся на диване, провёл рукой по волосам и кивнул. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы только подальше от Звёздных войн, на которые он не сможет смотреть ещё очень долго, и от непонятных криков Наруто и Ируки. Собрав две пустые банки из-под пива и пластиковую миску из-под попкорна, Какаши медленно побрёл на кухню. С Наруто они сегодня точно не сблизились, а тот тычок в бок вряд ли можно списать на какое-то особое проявление привязанности. Какаши со вздохом выкинул пустые банки в мусорное ведро и принялся мыть миску. Кажется, прежде, чем Наруто начнёт хотя бы с ним нормально здороваться, пройдет ещё очень много времени, а значит, придётся стоически терпеть все идеи Ируки.

«Может, это и есть любовь?» — размышлял Какаши, вытирая полотенцем посуду. — «Мне ведь и правда это важно – подружиться с Наруто, только потому что это важно для него».

Какаши почувствовал, как к нему аккуратно прижались со спины. Вздрогнув, он высушил руки полотенцем и обернулся.

— Прости, кажется, всё пошло немного не по плану, мы с Наруто головы теряем, когда смотрим Звёздные войны. Я почему-то даже не додумался спросить у тебя, а нравятся ли они тебе вообще, — Ирука виновато положил голову ему на плечо и поцеловал в шею. Какаши, усмехнувшись, обнял его в ответ. — План вас подружить провалился, но главное – не терять надежды.

— Было ничего непонятно, но вроде интересно, — сказал Какаши и тут же быстро добавил, — да, если честно, я практически ничего не запомнил, но это не значит, что я бы хотел посмотреть первый эпизод ещё раз.

Ирука тихо рассмеялся и прижался ближе.

— Хорошо, я запомню. Не хочешь остаться на ночь сегодня? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Ирука, отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть Какаши в глаза. Какаши напрягся.

— Я…

— Ты не обязан, если не хочешь, — тут же добавил Ирука, всё так же внимательно смотря в глаза Какаши, стараясь уловить его реакцию. — Я могу тебя сейчас поцеловать, и ты просто пойдёшь домой.

— Нет, я хочу, — откашлявшись ответил Какаши, — но я не хочу торопиться.

— Неужели двое взрослых мужчин не смогут держать себя в руках, если захотят? Мы же не подростки в самом деле, — закатив глаза, улыбнулся Ирука и потянул Какаши за рукав. — Пойдём, я и сам, если честно, засыпаю на ходу.

Уголки губ Какаши дрогнули в улыбке. Ночь точно обещала быть приятнее вечера.

***

Какаши вышел из душа, встряхнув всё еще немного влажными волосами и тихо закрыл за собой дверь в спальню. Ирука уже уснул, обняв уголок одеяла, и уткнувшись в него носом. Какаши никогда не видел Ируку с распущенными волосами, тот всегда старательно завязывал высокий хвост даже дома, но сейчас растрёпанные темные волосы на светлой подушке выглядели так завораживающе, что Какаши замер, любуясь спящим Ирукой.

«Какой же он невероятный», — восхищённо думал Какаши. — «Он словно из другой вселенной».

Он аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Ируку, забрался под одеяло и медленно приобнял его за талию, утыкаясь носом между лопаток. От запаха перечной мяты кружило голову, и Какаши с упоением мягко водил носом по смуглой коже, глубже и глубже вдыхая. Ирука что-то промычал в ответ, придвинулся ближе, на что Какаши тут же начал осторожно целовать его спину, словно боясь, что всё происходящее просто сон и, если Какаши поцелует чуть сильнее, то Ирука исчезнет, словно наваждение. Какаши почти невесомо целовал плечи Ируки, легонько лизнул затылок, когда с его губ сорвался тихий стон. Усмехнувшись, Какаши прижался ближе, скользя пальцами по груди Ируки.

— Ты же вроде не хотел торопиться, — шептал Ирука, прикусывая губу. — Что же поменялось?

— Ты невероятно красивый, я не смог удержаться, — между поцелуями прошептал Какаши, обводя пальцами пупок и спускаясь ниже. Ирука мелко задрожал. — Не думаю, что на моём месте кто-то смог бы держать себя в руках.

Какаши сжал через ткань боксеров эрекцию Ируки, на что тот снова едва слышно застонал. Слегка прикусив плечо Ируки, Какаши уже приподнял пальцами ткань боксеров, и был готов скользнуть дальше, чтобы с губ Ируки сорвался ещё один стон, как…

Дверь в спальню тихо скрипнула, и они оба замерли. Ирука даже на мгновение перестал дышать, резко отодвинувшись от Какаши, словно обжёгся. В тишине послышалось только шуршание простыней, и как резинка боксеров с тихим шлепком ударилась об кожу.

— Папа? Мне кошмар приснился, можно с тобой посплю, — всхлипнув, жалобно попросил Наруто, подходя ближе. Ирука тут же сел на кровати и, протянув руки вперёд, обнял Наруто и поцеловал его в макушку. Наруто прижался к нему в ответ, обхватив маленькими руками за талию. — Мне страшно одному.

Ирука колебался, словно раздумывая, а стоит ли разрешать именно сегодня спать с ним. Он обернулся к Какаши, словно спрашивая разрешения, и Какаши понимал, что в этой ситуации он просто не может сказать "нет". Словно видя, как колеблется Ирука, Наруто ещё раз жалобно всхлипнул и теснее прижался к его груди.

— Я не смогу уснуть один, пожалуйста, папа, — всхлипы становились всё громче, и ещё Ирука так же жалобно смотрел на Какаши, словно побитый щенок.

Какаши кивнул, но внутренне был готов взвыть в голос от того, что Наруто каким-то неведомым образом умудрился даже тут ему помешать.

— Конечно, Наруто, залезай под одеяло, — тут же ответил Ирука, успокаивающе поглаживая Наруто по спине.

Мальчик забрался под одеяло, устроился между Какаши и Ирукой и сонно пробормотал:

— Какаши, отодвинься, пожалуйста, мне жарко. И папу всё-таки не трогай ночью, ночью спать надо, — и через пару мгновений засопел.

Какаши перевернулся на спину и с тоской посмотрел в потолок, представляя, как приятно могла бы продолжится эта ночь, какой податливый был в его руках Ирука, когда он только его целовал, и как бы всё прошло, если бы они зашли дальше. Однако вместо этого Ирука извиняючись посмотрел на него, одними губами сказал «прости», на что Какаши просто пожал плечами. Судьба явно над ним издевалась, и Ируке не за что было просить прощения.

Спустя пару минут в комнату зашёл Лисёнок, устроился в ногах Какаши и уже вскоре тихо всхрапнул. Какаши рассматривал белый потолок в спальне, размышляя, а когда в его жизни что-то вообще шло так, как он планировал.

***

Всю ночь Какаши не мог уснуть, максимум – подремал пару часов перед рассветом, потому что Наруто всю ночь беспокойно спал, ворочался, пинался, перетягивал на себя одеяло, что-то бормотал, даже начал причмокивать ближе к утру. Лисёнок в ногах засыпал, потом просыпался, долго не мог устроиться поудобнее, а потом раскинулся так, что Какаши был вынужден подобрать ноги под себя, чтобы ненароком не задеть щенка. Ирука же напротив чувствовал себя абсолютно умиротворённо в этом маленьком хаосе и, подложив ладонь под щеку, крепко спал, не обращая внимание ни на что. Кажется, всё это было благодаря долгой совместной жизни с Наруто, но Какаши, который привык всю жизнь спать в одиночестве, был ошеломлён происходящем.

Ближе к утру, когда сквозь тёмные шторы начали пробиваться солнечные лучи, и Наруто особенно сильно попытался сдёрнуть с Какаши одеяло, он решил, что с него хватит мучений, встал, с облегчением вытягивая затёкшие ноги, и, надевая футболку и спортивные штаны, которые Ирука с вечера положил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, тихо побрёл на кухню, чтобы сделать себе кофе.

Включив кофемашинку, Какаши устало опёрся о столешницу. Он чувствовал себя не так, словно провёл ночь в одной постели с самым невероятным мужчиной на свете, а так, словно он всю ночь работал, не поднимая головы. Сонно потерев виски, Какаши прислонился головой к холодильнику и, закрыв глаза, слушал, как жужжит кофемашинка и как кухню медленно заполняет аромат свежего кофе.

«Во всём надо искать плюсы», — размышлял Какаши, пытаясь не уснуть. Но плюсы вчерашней ночи никак не хотели приходить на ум, а вместо них Какаши только вспоминал, как Наруто во сне с причмокиванием бормотал «рамен». 

«Наверное, плюсом можно считать то, что Ирука меня не выгнал. Хотя мог бы он? Наверное, нет, или да? Надо что-то делать с Наруто, я просто обязан с ним подружиться, если хочу высыпаться по ночам. Но что делать? Он же не щенок, я не могу себя вести с ним как со щенком. Хотя будь он щенком, было бы проще. Что же делать?».

— Какаши?

Какаши резко распахнул глаза, и понял, что всё-таки немного задремал под размеренное жужжание кофемашинки. Перед ним стоял взъерошенный со сна Ирука с ещё распущенными волосами и сонно протягивал ему чашку с кофе. Увидев его, Ирука облегчённо выдохнул, а потом стыдливо опустил взгляд, рассматривая белую кружку.

— Прости за вчерашнее. Я знаю, что тебе было некомфортно, но я правда ценю то, что ты согласился. Это не пустые слова, я правда ценю это, — бормотал Ирука. В растянутой белой футболке и в синих пижамных штанах он выглядел совсем маленьким. — И с фильмом дурацки так вышло, и потом и ночью как-то глупо получилось. Его давно не мучали кошмары, но тут вдруг так внезапно, и я растерялся, а ты согласился, и это важно для меня, но я понимаю, что это всё испортило, и я, честно, не знаю, как себя сейчас вести, и мне так стыдно перед тобой, мне кажется, что я всё испортил, я не зна…

Какаши легко поцеловал Ируку в лоб, и мужчина шокировано перевёл взгляд на него. Какаши усмехнулся, забрал из его рук кофе, отставил на столешницу и крепко обнял. Ирука тут же уткнулся ему в шею и обнял за талию.

— Я не злюсь, Ирука, даже не думал. Кажется, вчера был знак, что нам и правда не стоит торопиться, — Какаши мягко гладил Ируку по волосам, — всё в порядке, слышишь? Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

— Но я…

— Ты просто переживаешь, это нормально. Он твой сын, даже если усыновленный, и я, может, и не до конца, но понимаю, почему ты переживаешь за него. Я за каждого щенка в приюте тоже переживаю и, прости, но, если бы пришлось, ты бы тоже спал с каким-нибудь непоседой под боком. И ты бы стал потом меня в этом обвинять? — Какаши почувствовал, как Ирука усмехнулся ему в шею.

— Нет, но…

— Никаких «но», Ирука. Я не злюсь, и тебе не за что извиняться.

Какое-то время они стояли молча: Какаши осторожно накручивал мягкие тёмные пряди на палец, отпуская и наблюдая, как они аккуратными локонами падают обратно, а Ирука просто молчал наслаждался.

Какаши размышлял, что всё-таки ему стоит найти подход к Наруто, и, если не подружится, то хотя бы не вызывать у мальчика столько неприязни, а Ирука, кажется, задремал под лаской Какаши.

— И за что ты такой идеальный? Почему мне так повезло с тобой? — наконец прошептал Ирука.

— Ты не поверишь, я каждый день задаюсь тем же вопросом, — усмехнулся Какаши.

Из коридора послышались шаркающие шаги и громкий зевок. Какаши закатил глаза, потому что не сомневался, что именно в этот момент на кухню должен был зайти Наруто, даже если он крепко спал, когда Какаши выходил из спальни. Ирука отстранился и подошёл к Наруто, который не выглядел сонным. Мальчик в забавной розовой пижаме с лягушками, решительно посмотрев на Какаши, сильнее прижимал к груди белый альбомный лист и подошёл к холодильнику. Какаши удивленно приподнял бровь.

Наруто пробормотал под нос что-то похожее на «Доброе утро, пап», проходя мимо Ируки, и встал на цыпочки, стараясь дотянуться до магнитов в форме божьих коровок. Зацепив их и потянув вниз, Наруто украдкой посмотрел на Какаши, а потом перевернул альбомный лист и быстро повесил его на холодильник.

Какаши сделал два шага вперёд, чтобы посмотреть, что именно повесил Наруто на холодильник.

— Наруто… — тихо позвал Ирука.

— Я нарисовал свою семью, пап, смотри, — Наруто встал сбоку от рисунка и начал показывать пальцами на человечков, изображённых там. — Это я, ты, а рядом с нами сидит Лисёнок. И я не хочу, чтобы кто-то, кто не является нашей семьёй, сделал тебе больно.

— Наруто, — строго начал Ирука, но осёкся, увидев в глазах мальчика слёзы. Наруто тут же смахнул рукавом слёзы и прикусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться ещё сильнее.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, папа, — всхлипнув, отвернулся Наруто, зло вытирая слезы. Ирука растерянно смотрел на мальчика, который, всхлипывая, сжимал подол своей пижамной рубашки. — Я помню, как тебе было больно, и я не хочу, чтобы ты больше плакал.

Ирука открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Какаши непонимающе переводил взгляд с Наруто на Ируку, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Всё так же всхлипывая, Наруто прошёл рядом с Ирукой и пошёл к себе в комнату. Услышав, как хлопнула дверь, Ирука нервно провел ладонью по волосам и повернулся к Какаши.

— Всё совсем как-то по-дурацки получается, — бормотал Ирука, заламывая пальцы. — Прости, я даже не знаю, что в таких ситуациях надо говорить.

— Иди к Наруто, Ирука. А я пойду переоденусь и пойду домой, — мягко ответил Какаши, переплетая их пальцы. — Вам надо побыть вдвоём.

— Прости, я не знаю даже, как извиниться за такое. Я поговорю с ним и всё, честно, наладится.

Какаши, успокаивающе поцеловал костяшки Ируки. Кажется, всё гораздо сложнее, и Какаши срочно нужен план.

***

На следующий день Какаши, конечно, спросил Ируку о том, что имел в виду Наруто, когда говорил, что кто-то сделал «папе больно». Ирука просто отвёл взгляд и ответил, что пока не может рассказать Какаши о том, что случилось. Какаши недоуменно нахмурился, но понял, что давить не стоит.

План был до глупого очевидным, и придумал его Какаши через несколько дней, когда наблюдал за тем, как Ямато дрессирует собаку. «Когда дрессируешь щенка, тоже нужно убрать все внешние раздражители от него, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться на тебе и слушать только тебя», — размышлял Какаши, меняя воду в вольерах, думая, почему эта идея сразу не пришла ему в голову, учитывая то, насколько она простая. — «Значит, по логике мне просто нужно поговорить с Наруто наедине, когда рядом не будет Ируки, и тогда всё станет ясно».

Довольный собой Какаши сообщил о своем плане Ируке (предусмотрительно опустив тот факт, что планировал несмотря ни на что узнать, кто посмел сделать больно Ируке), когда в следующий раз встречал его около кованных ворот приюта:

— То есть ты провёл параллель между Наруто и щенком и придумал, как вам подружиться? — удивлённо переспросил Ирука, на что Какаши кивнул. Ирука громко рассмеялся. — Какаши, ты невероятный. И ты не врал, когда говорил, что ты экспертный эксперт по собакам.

— Я не умею обращаться с детьми, но зато умею с собаками, — пожал плечами Какаши. Ирука всё ещё посмеивался. — А щенки и правда похожи на детей, но, если честно, с детьми гораздо сложнее.

— Всё зависит от того, с кем ты больше проводишь времени, — улыбался Ирука. Впервые с того злополучного утра он, казалось, полностью расслабился и, аккуратно засунув руку в карман Какаши, медленно шёл рядом. — Думаю, я смогу завтра задержаться на работе на полтора часа, пока вы поужинаете вдвоём и поговорите.

Какаши кивнул и переплёл их пальцы в кармане. Осталось только придумать, о чем именно он будет говорить с Наруто, и как у него разузнать то, чего даже ему не рассказал Ирука.

***

Какаши держал в одной руке пакет с продуктами, а другой уже в который раз стучался в дверь квартиры Ируки. Мужчина слышал лай Лисёнка, его взбудораженный скулёж и знал, что рядом с ним стоит Наруто и, недовольно скрестив руки на груди, сверлит взглядом входную дверь и никак не хочет её открывать.

Спустя двадцать минут Какаши уже настолько надоело стучаться в дверь, что он был готов сдаться и позвонить Ируке со словами, что план провалился, потому что Какаши не смог банально войти в квартиру. Останавливало Какаши лишь то, что он буквально представил, как Ирука услышит это, уголки его губ дрогнут, и он, откашлявшись, конечно, убедит Какаши в том, что всё в порядке, и всеми силами попытается скрыть своё разочарование, но Какаши будет знать, что Ирука очень расстроится.

Какаши поудобнее перехватил пакет из магазина и, прислонившись лбом к двери, громко позвал:

— Наруто, ты же понимаешь, что если ты мне не откроешь, папа очень сильно расстроится, — тишина, — и, возможно, ему будет настолько грустно, что он будет плакать. Ты же не хочешь этого? Ты же не хочешь, чтоб папа снова плакал, да?

Опять тишина. Какаши, вздохнув, подумал, что, может, немного переборщил, но тут послышался тихий щелчок дверного замка. Наруто приоткрыл дверь и хмуро посмотрел на Какаши.

— Папа предупредил, что ты придёшь. И ещё он будет ругаться, если я тебя не впущу, — Какаши прошёл внутрь, и Наруто закрыл за ним дверь, — и ещё папа больше не плачет, он мне обещал, что больше не будет.

Какаши мысленно сделал себе пометку не забыть спросить у Наруто по поводу этого обещания, которое почти наверняка было связано с тем человеком, который посмел причинить Ируке боль. Какаши сжал ручки пакета так, что побелели кончики пальцев. Он не знал, кто именно это был, но этот человек уже не вызывал у него ничего кроме гнева и отвращения.

Мужчина прошёл на кухню и начал раскладывать продукты. Наруто, усевшись на стул, внимательно наблюдал за тем как, помыв руки, Какаши взял нож и начал нарезать говядину полосками.

— Расскажешь мне что-нибудь, пока я готовлю? — спросил Какаши, складывая говядину в тарелку. Конечно, можно было просто заказать что-то, но ему очень хотелось порадовать Ируку домашним ужином, и тем более все всегда говорили Какаши, что говядина в кисло-сладком соусе у него получается особенно хорошо. — Или я могу попробовать тебе что-то рассказать? Или мы просто будем в тишине сидеть? Что скажешь?

Наруто заёрзал на стуле, но ничего не ответил. Какаши пожал плечами и продолжил в тишине нарезать морковь соломкой, параллельно ставя варится рис. Он пришёл сюда поговорить с Наруто, пока Ируки нет, но лучше поговорить с ним, когда они будут есть, чтобы Какаши мог внимательно наблюдать за его реакцией.

Когда Какаши поставил перед Наруто тарелку с рисом и говядиной в кисло-сладком соусе, первое, что он спросил, было:

— А папа скоро вернётся? — Наруто, всё так же хмурясь, смотрел на Какаши, который разливал по стаканам апельсиновый сок.

— Он сегодня задержится на работе, ты же знаешь.

Какаши взял свою порцию и сел напротив Наруто, украдкой взглянув на часы. У него оставалось не так много времени, чтобы наедине поговорить с мальчиком, и надо было что-то делать. Но вот что?

Какаши спланировал, что будет готовить, рассчитал время, которое он бы затратил на готовку, но он не заготовил никакие вопросы. Ему казалось, что, когда Ируки не будет рядом, Наруто начнёт идти на контакт после дежурных вопросов, но мальчик молча жевал говядину и запивал соком. Какаши устало потёр виски. Кажется, план был не таким уж и гениальным, раз он так легко провалился.

— Вкусно? — решил начать издалека Какаши. Очень хотелось ударить себя за то, что он задал такой глупый вопрос. Если дело так продолжится, они никогда не дойдут до сути.

— У папы лучше получилось бы, — пожал плечами Наруто, подцепляя вилкой кусочек красного перца. Какаши, конечно, сомневался, потому что, судя по тому, что он видел, Ирука умел готовить только базовые блюда, хоть и пытался делать что-то посложнее. — Папа вообще самый лучший, идеальный, а ты, — Наруто так резко тыкнул в сторону Какаши вилкой, что с кончика обратно в тарелку упал кусочек перца, — не очень. Ты ни разу не самый лучший для папы.

— Ты так никогда и не рассказывал мне, почему именно я тебе не нравлюсь, — Какаши внутренне ликовал, зацепившись за слова Наруто. У него появился шанс всё разузнать.

— Это неважно, — пробурчал Наруто и тихо добавил: — папа просил тебе не говорить.

— Но как я тогда смогу стать самым лучшим для папы, если я даже не знаю, в чём именно я не достоин его? — резонно заметил Какаши.

Какое-то время они молча ели, и Какаши уже смирился с тем, что у него ничего не выйдет, и уже начал раздумывать над тем, что будет делать дальше. Кажется, Наруто стоит угостить раменом, Ирука вроде упоминал, что мальчик без ума от лапши, так, наверное, да, так было бы лучше.

Наруто с тихим стуком поставил пустой стакан около тарелки, подпёр одной рукой голову и осторожно посмотрел на Какаши.

— А ты папе точно не расскажешь? Пообещай, — тихо начал Наруто, — на мизинчиках пообещай, что не расскажешь.

— Обещаю, что ничего не расскажу папе, — нетерпеливо кивнул Какаши.

— Не так! Надо говорить «обещаю», когда мизинчик жмешь! — Наруто привстал на стуле и протянул Какаши сжатую в кулак ладонь с оттопыренным мизинцем. Какаши недоумённо вскинул бровь.

— Я обещаю, что ничего не расскажу папе и всё останется между нами, — сказал Какаши, пожимая мизинец Наруто своим.

— Обещание на мизинчиках священно, — важно заявил Наруто, устраиваясь удобнее на стуле. — Никто не смеет нарушать обещание данное на мизинчиках, даже ты.

Какаши закатил глаза и приготовился слушать. Наруто рассказывал шепотом, словно боялся, что Ирука услышит, как год назад к папе тоже приходил мужчина и они любили обниматься, он вместе с ними ужинал, смотрел фильмы, Наруто даже украдкой видел, как мужчина целует папу на прощанье, а несколько раз он даже оставался на ночь и они закрывали дверь. Мужчину звали Мизуки, от него всегда неприятно пахло сигаретами и пользовался он странным одеколоном, от которого чесало нос и хотелось чихнуть. Когда Наруто проходил мимо него, в нос часто ударял запах кислого алкоголя.

Наруто не помнил, как именно Мизуки и папа познакомились, вроде это был кто-то с его работы, но мальчику никогда не нравился Мизуки, потому что он казался большим и страшным, а ещё, скорчившись, мальчик добавил, что его улыбка была очень похожа на оскал. Однако папа рядом с ним улыбался, смеялся и казался счастливым, так что Наруто пытался с ним подружиться, даже пытался показать свои рисунки, но Мизуки так кривил губы, когда Наруто приносил ему свой альбом, что вскоре мальчик стал прятать свой альбом.

— Когда папа готовил ужин, мы были в гостиной: я рисовал, а Мизуки сидел рядом и смотрел телевизор, он наклонился ко мне и прошептал, что только неудачники рисуют, я веду себя как сопливая девчонка и что я ничего не добьюсь рисунками, — Наруто стал говорить настолько тихо, что Какаши приходилось вслушиваться в каждое слово. — Я встал и хотел пойти к папе, но Мизуки больно схватил меня за плечо и сказал, что если я пожалуюсь папе, то он сделает ему очень больно ночью. А я не хочу, чтобы папе было больно…. Никогда.

Наруто всхлипнул, прикусив нижнюю губу. Какаши не знал, что делать: с одной стороны, он понимал, что ему надо как-то успокоить Наруто, который был на грани того, чтобы расплакаться, а с другой стороны он не знал, что надо делать в таких ситуациях со взрослыми, чего уж говорить о детях.

— Ещё он не давал нам завести собаку. Говорил, что они просто бесполезные животные, на которых просто спускают деньги, потому что нет мозгов потратить на что-то полезное. Но Лисёнок не бесполезный! Он очень хороший и любит нас.

— Не плачь, — неловко попытался Какаши, заламывая пальцы. Глаза Наруто блестели от слез. — Я не знаю, как тебя успокоить.

— Не плачу, — Наруто вытер слезы рукавом толстовки, — я ведь уже взрослый.

Наруто рассказывал, как стал замечать, что папа всё чаще надевал вещи с длинным рукавом, и прятал запястья.

— Это казалось странным, папа всегда любил ходить по дому в футболках, а тут он стал надевать свитера.

В один вечер, когда Ирука читал Наруто на ночь, и, кладя книгу на тумбочку около кровати, у него задрался рукав свитера, и Наруто заметил на запястьях жёлтые и фиолетовые синяки. Мальчик тут же спросил, что это значит, но Ирука тут же смущённо одёрнул рукав и сказал, что просто неудачно упал на работе. Наруто нахмурился, не понимая, как можно было упасть, чтобы получились синяки на запястьях.

— Я понимал, что, возможно, Мизуки делает папе больно, но я не знал, как я могу защитить папу. Я ничего не мог сделать, когда Мизуки обижал папу, обнимал, целовал его или, когда они закрывались в комнате. Просто ничего, — шептал Наруто. Чем больше Какаши слушал Наруто, тем сильнее ему хотелось найти этого самого Мизуки и сломать ему пальцы за то, что он посмел оставить хоть один синяк на теле Ируки. — А папа продолжал улыбаться и говорить, что всё в порядке, словно ничего не было.

Однажды, когда Ирука и Наруто ужинали, к ним в квартиру ворвался Мизуки и начал угрожать ножом папе, крича про какие-то бумаги. Ирука тут же попытался его успокоить, параллельно пряча Наруто за спину, но Мизуки не слушал и, швырнув тарелку с карри о стену, он приставил к горлу Ируки нож и сказал, что, если тот сейчас же не отдаст ему какие-то бумаги, он убьёт его. От Мизуки пахло алкоголем, у него тряслись руки, но он смотрел так зло и жестоко, что Наруто испугался, выбежал из квартиры и побежал к соседям. Плача, он стучался к ним и просил помощи. На его крик выбежал Аоба, мужчина из квартиры напротив, который работал в магазине солнечных очков за углом, и, слушая сбивчивый рассказ мальчика, он тут же вызвал полицию и побежал в квартиру Ируки и Наруто.

Когда они вошли, то увидели, как на полу лежал Мизуки со скрученными руками, а сверху сидел Ирука и что-то шептал ему на ухо, но Мизуки не слушал, он кричал и вырывался.

— Папа потом сказал, что Мизуки воровал деньги из приюта, а папа узнал и взял какие-то бумаги, чтобы его остановить, — Наруто шмыгнул носом. — Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары о том вечере и что я не успел привести помощь и спасти папу. Но папа сказал, что мы больше никогда не увидим Мизуки, и я ему верю.

Взъерошив волосы, Наруто серьёзно посмотрел на Какаши и, не дав ему ничего ответить, продолжил:

— А потом появляешься ты и опять обнимаешь, целуешь папу, трогаешь его, остаёшься на ночь, и папа опять улыбается и говорит, что все будет хорошо. Но будет ли? Что если ты такой же, Какаши?

— Я не Мизуки, Наруто, я бы никогда не тронул и пальцем твоего папу, — покачал головой Какаши, чувствуя, как внутри клокотала ярость после рассказа Наруто. Он и представить не мог, что это не просто глупая детская ревность, а реальный страх потерять близкого человека. — Он дорог мне, и я сделаю всё, чтобы сделать его счастливым, позаботится о нём и о тебе тоже, потому что ты часть его семьи.

— Но откуда мне знать, что ты не врёшь?

Руки мелко дрожали от гнева, хотелось тут же вскочить и любыми способами выяснить где сейчас живет Мизуки, даже не зная его фамилии, как он выглядит, но только чтобы удостовериться, что тот больше не приблизится ни на шаг к Ируке и Наруто. Какаши глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, старясь не дать своему гневу вылиться на Наруто, который ни в чём не виноват. Считая до десяти, стараясь угомонить ярость внутри, которая когтистой лапой сжимала сердце и не давала мыслить трезво, Какаши сцепил пальцы в замок. Он не мог посмотреть Наруто в глаза, потому что знал, что сейчас серый лёд в взгляде мог обжечь своей яростью.

— Наруто, — начал Какаши, крепче сжимая пальцы, — я совсем не знаю, как говорить с детьми, но я попробую.

— Я не ребёнок уже! — тут же громко отозвался Наруто, словно возмущённый одной мыслью, что он не может быть взрослым. — Мне уже целых шесть лет!

— Тогда слушай. Взрослые часто совершают ошибки, и твой папа просто запутался, когда связался с Мизуки. Но теперь всё закончилось, и я не Мизуки. Я бы никогда так не поступил с твоим папой, потому что я его люблю, понимаешь? — признание далось легко и Какаши понял, что внутри себя он уже давно всё решил, и ему надо было просто высказать все вслух.

— Любишь, — задумчиво потянул Наруто, — может, и любишь. Но как ты докажешь, что ты не такой? У вас даже волосы с ним одного цвета, как я могу тебе папу доверить?

Какаши задумался. И правда, как? Как объяснить шестилетнему ребенку, что у него и в мыслях не было так обращаться с Ирукой, которого в мыслях порой до сих пор называл Ангелом, и который не заслуживал ничего, кроме восхищения и заботы.

И Какаши зацепился за единственное в рассказе Наруто, что он действительно мог ему доказать:

— В отличие от Мизуки я очень люблю собак. Ты же помнишь, что я даже работаю в собачьем приюте.

— Это тоже ничего не значит! Мизуки тоже работал в приюте с папой, но я ему не нравился! — запротестовал Наруто. Какаши очень хотелось закатить глаза, потому что мальчик был слишком смышлёным. — Твои слова ничего не доказывают!

— Пойдём завтра со мной на работу. Я докажу тебе, что я люблю собак и забочусь о них, — Какаши сжал ладонь в кулак и оттопырил мизинец, — могу даже снова поклясться на мизинчиках.

— Слишком много обещаний на мизинчиках нельзя давать, — со знанием дела пояснил Наруто, — можешь не сдержать. А на работу я с тобой пойду. И буду очень внимательно за тобой наблюдать! Так что не думай меня обмануть!

Впервые за последний час губы Какаши дрогнули в улыбке и лёд во взгляде чуть-чуть оттаял.

***

Когда Ирука вернулся домой и уложил Наруто спать, первым делом Какаши спросил у него, а можно ли завтра Наруто пойти с ним в собачий приют, потому что мальчик очень хотел посмотреть на новорожденных щенков (что было ложью лишь отчасти, потому что на днях у них действительно родились щенки и мужчина был уверен, что Наруто будет это интересно), Ирука счастливо улыбнулся:

— Конечно! Я рад, что вы хоть немного сблизились, — Ирука отхлебнул чай и подмигнул Какаши, — но всё же не забывай, что Наруто ребёнок, а не щенок.

— Я не настолько катастрофа, как ты думаешь, — усмехнувшись, закатил глаза Какаши. Наруто уже спал в своей комнате, а они сидели на кухне и пили чай. — Он просто посмотрит на щенков, может, поможет нам с Ямато совсем немного, но я верну его в целости и сохранности, обещаю.

— Я верю тебе, — ответил Ирука и, всё так же улыбаясь, переплёл их пальцы. — Спасибо, что стараешься, Какаши.

Какаши молча кивнул и мягко поцеловал его пальцы. Ему было несложно, тем более после разговора с Наруто внутри медленно загоралась какая-то иррациональная нежность к мальчику и желание его защитить.

***

Всё шло по плану. Какаши в четыре часа (хотя должен был в три) зашёл за Наруто, который ураганом выбежал из квартиры со своим ярко-оранжевым портфелем, и с удовольствием скользнул взглядом по Ируке, одетому в домашние черные спортивные штаны и синюю толстовку. Ирука выглядел таким счастливым, почти светился от радости, словно выиграл в лотерею, а не наблюдал за тем, как Наруто идет с Какаши в собачий приют.

— Веди себя хорошо, Наруто, — напутствовал Ирука и, присев на корточки перед мальчиком, поцеловал его в лоб и с нежностью взъерошил волосы. — Повеселитесь там. И слушайся Какаши.

— Он скучный, но я попробую повеселиться, — Наруто скривился, но обнял папу за шею. — Слушаться тоже попробую, честно.

Ирука обнял Наруто в ответ и одними губами шепнул Какаши «удачи», на что тот подмигнул. Какаши обязательно справится, нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы провести с шестилетним ребенком пару часов и показать ему собак.

Напоследок Наруто обнял Лисёнка, который, заскулив, лизнул его в щеку. Чем дольше Какаши наблюдал за сценой прощания, тем больше ему казалось, что они провожают Наруто как в последний раз. «Неужели они настолько в меня не верят, что думают, что Наруто не вернётся живым? Да, возможно, я не знаю, как себя с ним вести, но я не могу быть настолько ужасным», — немного обиженно думал Какаши, наблюдая за тем, как Наруто обнимал за шею сидящего на корточках Ируку и Лисенка.

До приюта они ехали молча. Какаши пару раз попытался завести диалог, расспрашивая что-то про Лисёнка, даже немного неловко попытался задать пару вопросов про школу, но Наруто отвечал односложно и как-то нехотя, так что вскоре мужчина бросил попытки. Молчание его не напрягало, так было даже комфортнее — точно можно было не бояться, что он скажет что-то неподобающее при ребёнке, за что потом Ирука будет очень неодобрительно на него смотреть.

Когда они сошли с автобуса и до приюта оставалось идти буквально десять минут, Наруто остановился у пешеходного перехода и сосредоточенно посмотрел на Какаши.

— Что-то случилось, Наруто? — спросил Какаши, не понимая, что происходит. Они ещё даже не дошли до приюта, но уже начались какие-то проблемы.

— Папа всегда держит меня за руку, когда мы переходим дорогу, — со вздохом Наруто протягивает Какаши руку. — Он говорит, что иначе нельзя переходить дорогу. Ты мне, конечно, не нравишься, но так сказал папа.

Какаши понимающе кивнул и взял Наруто за руку. Какаши бы тоже слушался всего, что говорил Ирука, потому что подозревал, что в гневе он очень страшен и его лучше не выводить из себя.

Заходя внутрь приюта, Какаши увидел зевающего Ямато, который заполнял документацию. Какаши продолжал осторожно, но верно скидывать всю работу с бумагами на Ямато, который неодобрительно смотрел на старшего, но со вздохом всё же соглашался, потому что понимал, что так им обоим будет спокойнее. Какаши был не глуп, он мог бы сам справиться с документацией, но чаще всего ему было лень, и он предпочитал откладывать всё на потом, а когда начинали гореть сроки и он наконец брался за заполнение бумаг, у него не всегда всё получалось так, как надо, и Ямато всё равно приходилось всё доделывать. Поэтому сейчас около Ямато на столе лежала открытая папка с документами, откуда он доставал какие-то бумаги, сверял с теми, что были перед ним, и, хмурясь, что-то зачёркивал и печатал на компьютере.

«Выглядит очень умно», — одобрительно кивнул головой Какаши и уже вслух бодро сказал:

— Привет, Ямато, как поживает наш отчёт?

— Поживал бы лучше, если бы ты начал делать его раньше, — ворчливо отозвался Ямато, переводя взгляд с экрана монитора на Какаши. — А ты зачем пришел?

— Мы пришли, чтобы я смог проверить, что Какаши любит собак и заботится о них! — тут же ответил Наруто, подходя ближе к столу. Ямато улыбнулся, посмотрев на мальчика, который уверенно подошел к столу, и заглянул в монитор. — А ты кто? Что ты тут делаешь?

— Меня зовут Ямато, и я тут заполняю отчёт, который Какаши должен был заполнить ещё неделю назад, — последние два слова Ямато сказал особенно громко, чтобы Какаши точно его услышал, и вдобавок ко всему укоризненно посмотрел на старшего. Какаши виновато поднял руки вверх. Лучшая защита от Ямато это молча соглашаться с тем, что он говорит, и виновато улыбаться, чтобы он думал, что Какаши хоть немного жаль за то, что он снова прогорел по срокам. — А насчёт собак, я могу тебя уверить, что о них точно заботится лучше, чем об остальных своих обязанностях.

— А что ещё про Какаши расскажешь? — с интересом спросил Наруто.

Ямато, откашлявшись, уже был готов продолжить, но Какаши тут же поспешил прервать Ямато. Он явно был не в духе и, кажется, нашел слушателя, который готов очень долго слушать, что именно плохого за всю свою жизнь сделал Какаши, почему именно это не нравилось Ямато и как это ему мешало каждый день, но проблема была в том, что сегодня Наруто надо было рассказывать всё только самое хорошее о нём. Какаши взял Наруто за плечи и подоткнул его к железной двери, ведущей в вольеры.

— Мы пойдём, посмотрим на собачек, Ямато, — громко объявил Какаши, чувствуя, как Наруто немного упирается, явно желая остаться с Ямато чуть дольше и послушать про все прегрешения Какаши. — Потом мы вернёмся, и вы поговорите, хорошо?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Какаши молниеносно открыл железную дверь, за которой уже раздавался знакомый лай и скулёж, и быстро толкнул Наруто внутрь, пока тот не успел опомниться. Какаши шумно выдохнул. Возможно, когда они вернутся, Ямато более или менее успокоится и не станет всё выбалтывать Наруто.

По крайней мере, Какаши искренне надеялся на это.

***

— Инспекция началась, — важно объявил Наруто, вставая перед Какаши. Мальчик грозно смотрел на него снизу-вверх. — Что делать будешь?

Какаши мысленно прикинул, что если Ямато в такое время ещё сидит за отчётом, то значит, он до сих пор не сделал перевязку Гуруко. И к тому же у него наверняка не было времени проверить Джессику. Какаши честно не понимал, как именно Наруто собирается проводить свою инспекцию, но он просто будет вести себя как обычно.

— Сегодня не мой рабочий день, так что мы зашли просто помочь Ямато, — пояснил Какаши, проходя в комнату, где у них хранились медикаменты и чистые бинты. Наруто хвостиком прошёл за ним. Какаши щёлкнул выключателем и, поморгав, сверху включилась лампа, осветившая комнату жёлтым светом. — Я сделаю перевязку Гуруко, потом ты посмотришь на щенков.

— Но у меня уже есть щенок! Я знаю, как они выглядят, — запротестовал Наруто, осматривая комнату. Посреди комнаты стоял железный стол, а у стены был умывальник и длинный железный шкаф, откуда Какаши доставал специальную мазь, мирамистин, вату и стерильную салфетку.

— Таких щенков ты ещё не видел, они совсем крошечные, — пояснил Какаши, передавая Наруто медикаменты, которые взял из шкафа. Мальчик осторожно взял их в руки и принялся внимательно рассматривать. — Ты сегодня будешь моим личным ассистентом.

— Хорошо, — серьёзно кивнул Наруто, прижимая ближе к груди всё, что ему дал Какаши, а потом с интересом посмотрел на Какаши. — А щенки совсем крошечные? Меньше, чем Лисёнок?

— Меньше, — заговорщицки кивнул Какаши. Наруто восторженно улыбнулся, и Какаши понял, что, кажется, не прогадал.

Какаши помыл руки, снял со стенда около двери нужную связку с ключами, и подошёл к третьему вольеру справа. Там, положив на лапы морду, дремал вислоухий Гуроко, который вяло помахал хвостом, увидев Какаши. Шея Гуроко была перевязана бинтом. Пса привезли совсем недавно, его знатно потрепали другие собаки на улице, потому что помимо раны на шее у него было много ран по всему телу. К счастью, они не были серьёзными и быстро заживали, но, когда Гуроко привезли в ветеринарную клинику, рана на шее успела загноиться и Генме чудом удалось спасти пса от заражения крови.

Порой Какаши и правда казалось, что Генма, покусывая свой сенбон, творил какую-то магию над каждой собакой.

Какаши осторожно погладил Гуроко по голове левой рукой, и пёс, довольно закрыв глаза, подставился под ласку.

— Хороший мальчик, — приговаривал Какаши, правой рукой аккуратно развязывая бинты на шее собаки, — скоро ты поправишься и всё будет хорошо. Генма сказал ещё пару дней тебе делать перевязку, а потом он уже сам придёт и посмотрит, что дальше делать. Наруто, подай вату и белый пластиковый пузырек.

Какаши, не оглядываясь, протянул правую ладонь назад, куда Наруто тут же положил кусочек ваты и мирамистин.

— А что с ним случилось? — Наруто наклонился ближе, заглядывая за плечо Какаши, который обрабатывал рану на шее пса.

— Неудачно подрался с другими собаками, — ответил Какаши, — салфетку и мазь.

Наруто ловко забрал из рук Какаши мокрую вату, мирамистин и заменил их на тюбик с мазью и стерильную салфетку. Какаши усмехнулся — Наруто очень серьёзно отнёсся к тому, чтобы быть ассистентом на перевязке, и, наверное, даже представлял, как он ассистирует при важной операции.

— Ему же не больно, да? — осторожно спросил Наруто, наблюдая за тем, как Какаши ловко мажет мазью рану, кладет сверху салфетку и обматывает бинтом. Пёс аккуратно лизнул Какаши в руку. — Ты так быстро это делаешь, ты что, врач?

— Нет, — покачал головой Какаши, поднимаясь на ноги, — но мы умеем оказывать первую помощь собакам и делать какие-то базовые вещи. Как я уже говорил, мы тут заботимся о собаках.

Наруто задумчиво кивнул, но ничего не ответил, только достал большой блокнот и что-то там записал. Какаши краем глаза заглянул в соседний вольер, откуда с интересом на него смотрел Паккун.

Пёс поступил к ним два месяца назад, когда его нашли около дороги. Он перебегал дорогу, но попал под колеса автомобиля и сломал переднюю лапу. Генма сказал, что всё в порядке, пёс поправится, но вот только надо будет ему походить в гипсе. И вот, когда Генма был в приюте в последний раз, он сказал, что завтра зайдёт и снимет псу гипс. Однако Паккун опёрся о решётку двумя лапами, ни на одной из которых не было гипса, и с интересом высматривал, чем занимается Какаши.

«Генма же должен был прийти завтра, в мою смену, и снять ему гипс. Зачем он сегодня пришел? Мы же не договаривались», — удивлённо вскинул бровь Какаши. Впрочем, было бессмысленно гадать, почему Генма пришёл именно сегодня, проще всего было спросить у Ямато. Может, у ветеринара на завтра появились какие-то планы, так что он решил зайти сегодня.

— А теперь пойдём, я покажу тебе щенков, — сказал Какаши, когда поставил все медикаменты в шкаф. — Совсем крошечных, буквально на днях родились.

— Пошли быстрее, — Наруто нетерпеливо дёрнул Какаши за штанину. — Я их потом нарисую и папе покажу!

Джессика была в крытом вольере, где всегда они содержали собак со щенками. Джессика была обычной дворняжкой с чёрной шёрсткой, чем-то напоминающей лабрадора-ретривера. Рядом с ней, тесно прижавшись друг к другу лежали девять маленьких щенков, которые издалека были похожие на маленькие черные угольки. Ещё слепые щенки жались теснее к матери, которая лежала на одном боку и дремала. Внутри что-то потеплело, когда Какаши заметил, с каким восторгом Наруто рассматривает ещё совсем слепые угольки.

— Совсем крошечные, — восхищённо выдохнул Наруто, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на корточки. Собака встревоженно подняла голову, но, увидев Какаши, опустила обратно голову и приветливо завиляла хвостом. — Можно я их порисую пока что?

— Конечно, — кивнул Какаши. — У нас есть время.

Наруто достал из ярко-оранжевого портфеля альбом, открыл его на чистой странице и, высунув кончик языка, начал быстро водить карандашом по бумаге, делая набросок.

Какаши какое-то время стоял рядом с мальчиком, который, казалось, так был погружён в рисование, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Мужчина медленно обошёл мальчика и решил поменять воду и подсыпать немного корма Джессике, пока Наруто, с упоением рисовал в альбоме.

«Пока всё идет вроде бы неплохо», — размышлял Какаши, споласкивая миску в умывальнике. — «Мы просто спокойно проводим время. Может, дети не такие проблемные, как я думал». От этих мыслей Какаши вздрогнул и постучал по деревянному дверному косяку.

Когда Какаши вернулся в вольер, у Наруто на бумаге уже было что-то похожее на собаку и на щенят.

— Неплохо получается, — заглядывая за плечо, сказал Какаши. На бумаге был виден набросок, но Наруто тут же обернулся и попытался закрыть телом рисунок. — Если не хочешь, я не буду смотреть.

— Нет, просто… — Наруто неловко перевёл взгляд на бумагу и крепче сжал карандаш в пальцах, — Сай совсем недавно мне показал, как рисовать животных, и я всё ещё не умею их правильно рисовать. Так что я знаю, что у меня получается не очень, но я стараюсь.

— Я не эксперт, но, по-моему, и вправду неплохо, — пожал плечами Какаши, присаживаясь рядом с Наруто. — Может, ты в своей голове предъявляешь какие-то другие требования к рисунку, но я смотрю на него и понимаю, что на нём нарисовано, и мне уже достаточно, чтобы считать твой рисунок хорошим.

Наруто улыбнулся, но тут же подозрительно сощурил глаза.

— Пытаешься усыпить мою бдительность комплиментами?

— Пытаюсь говорить тебе то, что я на самом деле думаю, — усмехнулся Какаши, легко толкнув плечо Наруто своим. — На самом деле, если ты хочешь порисовать, тебе лучше пойти в нашу подсобку. Там лучше свет, а я заодно и узнаю у Ямато, в чём ещё мы можем ему помочь. Может, у него припасена для нас особая миссия, — заговорщицки подмигнул Какаши.

— Тогда мы как ниндзя обязаны выполнить её. Может, он даст нам миссию придумать имена этим щенкам? Жди нас, Джессика, — громко объявил Наруто, вставая на ноги. Джессика лениво приоткрыла глаза и зевнула. Кажется, её абсолютно не впечатлил энтузиазм Наруто.

Впрочем, Какаши её очень хорошо понимал.

***

— Итак, — начал Какаши, присев на край стола в холле. Ямато неодобрительно посмотрел на него, и тут же выдернул из-под его ягодиц какую-то папку с документами, на что Какаши примирительно поднял руки вверх.

Наруто, улыбнувшись, прошёл мимо них в подсобку.

— Итак, — повторил Ямато, подпирая подбородок рукой. Пока Какаши и Наруто делали перевязку и навещали Джессику, он уже успел закончить отчёт и теперь убирал все документы и папки со стола. — Это тот самый мальчик, с которым ты пытаешься подружиться ради своего Ангела?

Какаши со вздохом кивнул. Ямато был в курсе всей ситуации с Ирукой и Наруто и каждый раз посмеивался с того, насколько Какаши серьёзно подошёл к проведению параллелей между детьми и щенками, что стал внимательнее наблюдать за всеми щенками в приюте.

Однако, каждый раз, когда Какаши просил у Ямато, у которого была младшая сестра, совета, тот лишь пожимал плечами и говорил, что надо просто расслабиться и вести себя как обычно.

«Вести себя как обычно? То есть просто избегать разговоров и прятаться за Ичей? Вряд ли это поможет нам подружиться», — с тоской думал Какаши.

— Да, — кивнул Какаши, одновременно устраиваясь поудобнее и старясь не свалить со стола гору бумаг, — у нас всё вроде неплохо, по крайней мере, он уже говорит со мной. Мы проверили Джессику, сделали перевязку Гуроко, и кстати говоря о Гуроко, — Какаши внимательно посмотрел на Ямато, — Генма сегодня заходил?

Уголки губ Ямато дрогнули, и он неловко отвёл взгляд.

— Заходил, — подтвердил Ямато, нервно сгибая кончик папки с документами. Какаши удивлённо приподнял бровь, — снял гипс Паккуну, проверил Гуроко, сказал, что через три дня уже можно снимать повязку.

То, что Ямато неровно дышал к их ветеринару, было ясно уже давно, но тот никак не решался признаться, вздыхая и говоря, что у Генмы наверняка множество поклонников, и Ямато не сможет с ними тягаться. И потом, отворачиваясь, добавлял, что ему хочется отношений, а не просто секса на одну ночь, а Генме, кажется, этого всего не надо было.

С одной стороны Какаши хотел успокоить друга, попытаться убедить его, что это не так, но с другой стороны он и сам видел, с каким удовольствием Генма купался во всеобщем внимании, каким оценивающим взглядом прищуренных янтарных глаз он любил окидывать всех и каждого. Он и вправду не был похож на человека, который искал серьёзные отношения.

«Иногда мне кажется, что было бы преступлением пытаться привязать к себе одному такого невероятного, как он. И тем более, уж слишком я обычный для него», — вздыхал Ямато и переводил тему.

Однако сейчас Ямато нервничал от самого безобидного упоминания Генмы, и Какаши казалось, что что-то тут было нечисто.

— И всё? — спросил Какаши.

— Возможно, мы выпили кофе в подсобке, — уклончиво ответил Ямато. Какаши скривился, вспомнив какой мерзкий на вкус растворимый кофе из автомата в приюте.

— Только кофе? — улыбнувшись, подмигнул Какаши, заметив, как Ямато краснеет. — А как же печен…

Какаши не успел закончить вопрос, потому что из подсобки донесся оглушительный грохот и крик Наруто. Мужчины вздрогнули от неожиданности и, не сговариваясь, бросились к подсобке.

Ворвавшись в помещение, они увидели, как повсюду валялись цветные карандаши, листы бумаги и как Наруто взбудоражено прыгал около того, что раньше было столом, а теперь лежало лишь грудой досок.

— Что здесь произошло? — ошарашенно спросил Какаши, подходя ближе. Ямато так и остался стоять у двери.

— Меня едва не пришибло столом! — восторженно вскрикнул Наруто, размахивая альбомом.

— Его едва не пришибло столом, — нервно повторил Какаши, в панике смотря на Ямато, который почему-то побледнел и отвёл взгляд.

Ирука точно убьёт Какаши, если с Наруто что-то случилось, это даже не обсуждалось. Однако Наруто выглядел абсолютно счастливым, когда собирал раскиданные цветные карандаши, и Какаши с облегчением выдохнул, потому что есть шанс, что всё обойдётся и они смогут как-то замять этот случай.

— Ты не ушибся? — спросил Какаши, пристально осматривая Наруто. Тот покачал головой и продолжил собирать свои карандаши. — Что случилось?

— Я опёрся локтями на стол, а с него слетела крышка и едва меня не пришибла, потом отвалились ножки и случился «бум», — пояснил Наруто, взмахнув руками, показывая каких именно размером «бум» случился в подсобке. Какаши усмехнулся, но потом перевёл взгляд на бывший стол.

«Но что случилось со столом?», — нахмурившись, Какаши стал рассматривать груду досок и винты, валявшиеся по всей комнате. Стол служил им верой и правдой много лет, и Какаши не замечал, что он как-то сильно шатался, чтобы аж шестилетний ребенок смог за пару минут его окончательно доломать. Что же здесь произошло, пока его не было?

— Эй, Ямато, — позвал Какаши друга, который стоял всё такой же бледный, как снег, у стены, и казалось, что ещё немного – и он упадёт в обморок, — ты не знаешь, что со столом случилось?

В голове пронеслась мысль, что Ямато переживает, что им попадёт от Цунаде, директора приюта, за то, что они сломали стол, но Какаши тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли. Цунаде, конечно, страшна в гневе и трепетно относится к приюту, но вряд ли она станет их отчитывать за то, что они сломали стол в подсобке. Максимум, что она может сделать, это вычесть из их зарплаты стоимость нового стола и пригрозить пальцем, чтобы они больше не смели покушаться на собственность приюта.

Однако Ямато выглядел таким бледным, словно помимо стола, он еще разбил коллекцию алкоголя Цунаде, и теперь готовился к неминуемой смерти.

— Какаши, — едва слышно шепнул Ямато, на что Какаши недоуменно нахмурился. Из-за чего Ямато может настолько переживать? — нам надо поговорить, подойди, пожалуйста.

Какаши поднялся на ноги, подошёл ближе, скрестив руки на груди, и опёрся о стенку около Ямато.

— Я знаю, как сломался стол, — шепнул Ямато.

— Я надеюсь, что знаешь, — вздохнул Какаши, взъерошив волосы. — Нам надо как-то Цунаде это объяснить.

— Мы с Генмой пили кофе на столе, — произнёс Ямато и тут же резко покраснел. Какаши начал всерьёз задумываться, а не заболел ли тот и, может, ему стоит пойти домой и немного отлежаться.

— Даже если вы пили кофе за столом, вы никак не могли сломать стол, — ещё сильнее нахмурился Какаши, — что это за кофе такой, что он стол сломал?

Ямато ещё сильнее покраснел, закрыл глаза ладонью и глубоко вздохнул.

— Какаши… Так вышло, что мы уже месяц встречаемся с Генмой, и, — Какаши уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Ямато тут же поднял руку вверх, как бы говоря, что ещё не закончил, — я не сказал тебе, потому что ты был слишком занят Ирукой и Наруто, не хотел как-то мешать тебе, — мужчина неловко провёл ладонью по левому виску, — так что ждал подходящего момента. И тут Генма неожиданно пришёл, мы разговорились, как-то всё хорошо пошло и так вышло, что мы случайно выпили кофе на столе. И в итоге расшатали стол.

Какаши уже хотел было задать кучу вопросов, но призадумался, а потом поражённо посмотрел на Ямато.

— Вы занялись сексом на столе в подсобке и так расшатали стол, что он сломался?! — ошарашенно прошипел Какаши. Ямато тут же замахал руками, поглядывая на Наруто, который увлечённо складывал всё в портфель и даже не смотрел в их сторону, но Какаши просто не верящим взглядом смотрел на своего друга. — Серьёзно?! — Ямато лишь кивнул и покраснел ещё сильнее, хотя это уже казалось невозможным.

В голове было миллиард вопросов и мыслей касательно Генмы и Ямато, потому что в последнее время Ямато и вправду стал меньше тоскливо вздыхать по Генме, меньше о нём говорить. Но неужели Какаши был настолько занят Ирукой и Наруто, что буквально не замечал ничего вокруг? Как он мог не обратить внимание на то, что Генма и Ямато начали встречаться прямо у него под носом?

— Я… — начал Какаши, заламывая пальцы. Он всё ещё был немного в шоке от произошедшего, но уже постепенно привыкал к мысли о Генме и Ямато. В конце концов, главным было то, чтобы Ямато было комфортно. «А если они даже сломали стол, то я думаю, Ямато вполне нормально», — усмехнувшись, подумал Какаши, — жду рассказа про кофе и про то, как всё к этому пришло. Мы можем встретиться завтра после моей смены, и ты мне всё расскажешь.

Уголки губ Ямато неловко дрогнули в улыбке, но он кивнул.

— И ты всегда мне можешь всё рассказать, Ямато, ты же знаешь. Вне зависимости от того, как я занят детьми или щенками. Тем более, — Какаши подмигнул и тихо рассмеялся, — тут прям целый сюжет, достойный главы в Ичи.

Ямато закрыл глаза и пробормотал что-то вроде «извращенец». Какаши усмехнулся, потому что в целом он даже не мог с этим спорить.

***

— Точно не ушибся? — спросил Какаши, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Наруто.

— Неа, — покачал головой Наруто, — полный порядок.

Наруто, забравшись с ногами на стул, одиноко стоящий посреди комнаты, листал свой альбом и что-то писал там. Какаши ещё раз окинул взглядом подсобку, которая выглядела как какое-то поле боя и мысленно порадовался тому, что, когда крышка стола съезжала на пол, она не задела полку с книгами, которая висела прямо над столом.

Хотя, Ируке точно не объяснишь, что всё обошлось, в любом случае Ирука посмотрит страшным взглядом на Какаши и так неодобрительно и устало вздохнёт, что Какаши сразу поймет всё, что тот захочет ему сказать. Какаши был свидетелем того, как Ирука ругал Наруто, который случайно разбил семейную фарфоровую вазу, когда кидал игрушку Лисёнку. В тот момент, когда Ирука ругал Наруто, Какаши казалось, что это он оплошал, и под конец тирады Ируки ему самому хотелось извиниться.

Какаши вздрогнул. Этого очень не хотелось, и он рассчитывал избегать неодобрительного взгляда Ируки, направленного на него, как можно дольше. Поэтому, услышав, что с Наруто всё точно в порядке, Какаши ещё раз облегчённо вздохнул и робко попробовал:

— Тогда, может, не будем говорить папе о том, что случилось? — Какаши мысленно скрестил пальцы, надеясь, что за сегодняшний день они хоть немного сдружились с Наруто, а значит, он сможет сохранить этот маленький секрет. — Ничего серьезного не произошло, ты не ушибся, не ранен, все целы и здоровы. Так зачем папу лишний раз волновать?

— Как это папе не рассказывать? Нельзя папе врать, — нахмурился Наруто, поднимая взгляд от альбома. — Я никогда не вру папе.

— Это не ложь, — тут же быстро добавил Какаши. Ладони немного вспотели, когда в голове Какаши снова мелькнул неодобрительный взгляд Ируки, и он быстро вытер их о джинсы.  
— Ты просто умолчишь кое о чём, но врать не будешь.

Наруто задумчиво прикусил кончик карандаша.

— А что мне будет с этого? Какая мне выгода?

— Я могу угостить тебя раменом, — тут же предложил Какаши, помня, как сильно Наруто нравится рамен. В конце концов угостить мальчика раменом это проще простого, но, если он согласится, это сбережёт кучу нервных клеток Какаши. И, видя, что мальчик колеблется, добавил: — любым, каким захочешь.

— Даже самым большим? — радостно переспросил Наруто. Его глаза восторженно загорелись, но он тут же серьёзно посмотрел на Какаши и опять нахмурился. — Ты что, пытаешься отвлечь меня от инспекции? Я так просто не сдамся, на кону стоит счастье папы.

Какаши был готов взвыть от того, как же сложно договориться с обычным шестилетним ребенком. Это казалось буквально невозможным. И как только Ирука и Ямато справляются с ними...

— Ты можешь приходить в любое время, когда будет моя смена, — в надежде предложил Какаши, мысленно скрестив пальцы, но уже отчасти готовясь к худшему варианту развития событий и самому неодобрительному взгляду Ируки. — И можешь проводить инспекцию сколько угодно раз, пока не убедишься в том, что я подхожу папе. Договорились?

Наруто где-то с минуту подумал, всё так же задумчиво покусывая карандаш, но потом всё же улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Хорошо! Но я возьму самый большой! И, может, даже два! — важно заявил Наруто, спрыгивая со стула, и быстро пошёл к выходу из приюта. — Пока, Ямато! Я ещё приду, чтобы повидаться с Джессикой и щенками и закончить инспекцию, так что я очень хочу услышать тот рассказ про Какаши.

Ямато громко рассмеялся, но кивнул Наруто, который, услышав про рамен, уже стоял около стеклянной двери и с нетерпением посматривал на Какаши, прощавшегося с Ямато.

— Прости, что так бросаю, — извинился Какаши, неловко проводя рукой по шее. — Я бы помог тут убраться, но…

— Иди уже, — закатив глаза, усмехнулся Ямато. — В конце концов, я сам виноват в том, что тут случилось.

Какаши кивнул, и они с Наруто, который восторженно припрыгивал, рассказывая, какой вкусный рамен он закажет, вышли из приюта. Около пешеходного перехода Наруто уже молча протянул руку Какаши, на что тот не глядя сжал её ответ.

***

Наруто потащил его в сторону приюта, где работал Ирука, говоря, что там рядом есть раменная, где они с папой часто бывают и что там самый вкусный рамен во вселенной. Какаши послушно шёл рядом, пока Наруто восторженно расхваливал рамен в Ичираку и иногда дёргал его за штанину, привлекая внимание к какой-то особенно важной части повествования.

«Всё-таки стоило с самого начала просто покормить его раменом, а не показывать щенков. Всё было бы гораздо проще», — думал Какаши, смотря на широкую улыбку Наруто. Он был настолько взбудоражен, что, казалось, даже портфель за его спиной восторженно покачивался при каждом шаге.

Едва войдя в Ичираку, Наруто тут же подбежал к высоким стульям, обтянутым красной кожей и приветливо помахал повару, который в ответ улыбнулся:

— Привет, Наруто, давно вас не было тут. Папа занят на работе?

— К сожалению, да, у него сейчас много дел, — Наруто забрался на высокий стул и, поставив локти на стол, кивнул в сторону Какаши, — но Какаши сегодня обещал меня угостить. А ещё он мне щенков сегодня показывал маленьких совсем, представляете! — и, заказав себе самый большой рамен, Наруто тут же начал размахивать руками, попутно рассказывая про щенков и собак в приюте.

Рамен был и правда вкусным. Какаши не любил рамен в принципе, но он был готов признать, что этот был лучшим из тех, что он пробовал, и точно понимал, почему Ирука и Наруто часто тут бывали. Дело было не только в рамене — сама атмосфера была здесь настолько уютной, что, казалось, ты сидишь дома и обедаешь со своим старым другом, которого давно не видел. Какаши молча сидел и слушал, как Наруто разговаривал с Теучи, и улыбался своим мыслям.

«Надо как-нибудь прийти сюда всем вместе», — размышлял Какаши, подцепляя палочками кусочек свинины. — «Здесь действительно здорово».

Доев рамен, Наруто достал альбом и стал показывать свой рисунок Теучи, который даже перегнулся через стол, чтобы заглянуть. Какаши, отправив сообщение Ируке о том, что они с Наруто уже поужинали и ничего готовить не надо, тоже попытался рассмотреть рисунок, но Наруто повернул его так, что Какаши видел только обратную сторону альбома с синими блестящими бабочками. Теучи одобрительно кивал тому, что там было нарисовано, а Наруто счастливо улыбался.

Какаши даже немного приподнялся на стуле, пытаясь разглядеть, что же там нарисовал Наруто, но ничего не было видно. В итоге, он все же решился спросить:

— Наруто, — осторожно позвал Какаши. Мальчик перевёл взгляд на него, — можно и мне посмотреть?

Наруто колебался, но всё же, кивнув, неловко протянул Какаши альбом. Какаши тут же принялся рассматривать рисунок, где были нарисованы улыбающиеся Ирука и Наруто, наслаждающиеся раменом на знакомых высоких стульях, обтянутых красной кожей.

Возможно, рисунок был не идеальный: Наруто наверняка не часто рисовал красками, так что кое где одежда сливалась в один странный непонятный цвет и лица и Ируки и Наруто немного расплывались, но Какаши буквально видел, как старался Наруто над рисунком, как внимательно старался все нарисовать и раскрасить, сколько теплоты было в улыбках Наруто и Ируки, даже пусть они были не совсем ровными, и из-за этого сразу стало как-то тепло и губы словно сами растянулись в улыбке.

— Это мы с папой, когда были тут в последний раз, — объяснил Наруто, наблюдая за Какаши. Мужина уже натянул маску обратно, так что Наруто не мог видеть, как широко он улыбался под маской. — Меня Сай учил красками рисовать, и я решил попробовать то, что он мне показал. Нравится?

— Очень, — честно ответил Какаши, продолжая рассматривать рисунок. — Сай это твой учитель в художественной школе?

Наруто отвёл взгляд.

— Это мой друг, — пробормотал Наруто, рассматривая пустую миску из-под рамена. — Я не хожу в художественную школу.

— И почему же? — удивлённо приподняв бровь, спросил Какаши. Ему действительно было интересно, учитывая то, сколько времени мальчик проводит за рисованием.

— Потому что рисование не для мальчиков, — всё так же опустив глаза бормотал Наруто, — все так говорят. И поэтому я пошёл на футбол.

— Наруто, ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно. Если тебе нравится рисовать, то ты должен рисовать, а не играть в футбол, — мягко начал Какаши, на что Наруто грустно покачал головой.

— Папа так же говорит, утешает меня, подбадривает меня, — со вздохом ответил Наруто, — но это не меняет сути. Когда я рисую, все в классе постоянно ко мне цепляются, так что я только иногда на переменах сижу рядом с Саем, который рисует и не обращает на них внимания. Говорит, что ему все равно на них, — Наруто потёр пальцем переносицу, и Какаши, усмехнувшись, вспомнил, что Ирука любит делать так же, — а я так не могу. Играть в футбол, конечно, весело, мне нравится проводить время с Саске, хоть он и ведёт себя как дурак, но я бы хотел больше рисовать, чтобы становиться лучше.

Какаши сам в школе был свидетелем того, что дети часто бывают жестоки. Покачав головой, он мягко ответил Наруто, надеясь, что мальчик в шесть лет сможет понять то, что он пытался ему донести:

— Я не твой папа, Наруто, я не утешаю и не пытаюсь тебя подбодрить. Я просто говорю, что, возможно, если ты так и не решишься попробовать заниматься тем, что тебе нравится, ты потом можешь пожалеть, — пожал плечами Какаши, передавая альбом обратно Наруто. — Не вижу смысла не заниматься тем, что тебе искренне нравится.

Наруто прижал к груди альбом и задумчиво постукивал пальцем по блестящим бабочкам на обороте, пока Какаши размышлял. А может, не стоило это всё говорить шестилетнему ребенку, учитывая, что он, может, так и не поймёт пока не вырастет. Но в груди что-то тоскливо сжималось, когда Наруто с грустью говорил про свои рисунки, и хотелось ему как-то помочь, пусть даже Какаши не до конца понимал свои порывы. Может, всё это было потому что Какаши в какой-то степени видел в Наруто себя?

Колеблясь, Какаши всё же решился добавить:

— Я учился в частной школе и там не воспринимал моё увлечение собаками всерьёз. Там все поголовно хотели быть экономистами, юристами, генеральными директорами, а мне хотелось работать с собаками, стать директором собачьего приюта, и никто это не воспринимал всерьез.

Какаши усмехнулся, вспоминая, как, несмотря на это, успеваемость у него была выше тех потомственных юристов, которые кичились своими родителями. И как они после родительских собраний пытались задеть Какаши, которого всегда ставили в пример, но у них никогда не получалось, потому что Какаши либо умело их игнорировал, либо давал отпор.

— Но, знаешь, так получилось, что я вырос и действительно стал работать в собачьем приюте. И, как видишь, я действительно счастлив.

Наруто неловко взъерошил волосы и с надеждой посмотрел на Какаши.

— Правда счастлив?

Какаши вспомнил Ямато, всех тех собак, которым они за столько лет помогли найти дом, как радостно лают собаки, когда видят их, как благодарно и ласково лижут руку, и как в дверях приюта несколько месяцев назад появился Ирука и навсегда перевернул его жизнь. И как сейчас все его решения в жизни привели к тому, что он сидел в раменной, где было тепло и уютно, и Наруто с такой верой смотрел на него, что он не мог не улыбнуться.

— Счастлив, — не кривя душой, кивнул Какаши.

***

Обратно домой Наруто уже ехал молча, рассматривая город в окне автобуса. Какаши сидел рядом и, закрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку сидения, размышлял, что в целом день прошёл неплохо. Они стали разговаривать, пусть Какаши порой всё равно не понимал, что стоит говорить Наруто, а что не стоит, ему казалось, что всё и вправду налаживается. Ему не терпелось увидеть искреннюю улыбку Ируки, когда Какаши ему всё расскажет.

«И всё же стоило накормить его раменом раньше», — усмехнулся Какаши, когда они выходили из автобуса. По телу разливалась приятная усталость, словно он весь день работал, но на душе было абсолютно спокойно.

Уже на подходе к дому Наруто остановился около фонаря напротив дома и серьёзно посмотрел на Какаши.

— У меня есть для тебя ещё одна проверка, — начал он, скрестив руки на груди. — Чтобы я точно понял, что тебя можно подпускать к папе.

Какаши сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— И что же это за проверка? — поинтересовался он.

— Сними маску, я должен тебя рассмотреть, чтобы понять, что у тебя нет там Чужого, — важно заявил Наруто.

Какаши со вздохом присел на корточки около Наруто, понимая, что ему проще раз показать, чем пытаться что-то доказать на словах, и потянул маску вниз. Наруто принялся внимательно рассматривать лицо Какаши и неожиданно больно ущипнул его за щеку.

— Ай! — тут же отпрянул Какаши, потирая щеку, на которой остался красный след от пальцев Наруто. — Больно!

— Мне надо было убедиться, что на тебе нет ещё одной маски, — пожал плечами Наруто и пошёл вперёд. — Но ты прошёл проверку, так что можешь заходить к нам в квартиру.

— Будто бы иначе я тут и остался, — обиженно буркнул Какаши, надевая обратно маску. Несмотря ни на что, Наруто всё ещё был невыносимым ребёнком.

***

Ирука открыл дверь сразу же после первого звонка, словно стоял рядом. Какаши усмехнулся, увидев, как облегчённо вздыхает Ирука, осматривая Наруто, который, широко улыбаясь, сразу же потянулся за объятиями к папе. Какаши осторожно прошёл мимо них и радостно лающего Лисёнка внутрь на кухню, где включил чайник. Зевнув, Какаши потянулся за заваркой. Кажется, он и правда вымотался за сегодня.

Следом на кухню зашёл Наруто, тараторя про всё, что за сегодня произошло: о Гуроко, Джессике, щенках, рисунке, рамене, Теучи, и Ирука, который молча кивал и улыбался, пытаясь разобраться в том, что говорил мальчик.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь из того, что я говорю? — внезапно заулыбался Наруто, ещё раз обнимая папу.

— Ни слова, ты слишком быстро говоришь, — рассмеялся Ирука, прижимая к себе Наруто, — но я думаю тебе стоит пойти спать, а завтра с утра ты мне расскажешь и покажешь, хорошо?

Наруто уже хотел запротестовать, но тут же зевнул и сонно потёр глаза. Мальчик вымотался за день ничуть не меньше Какаши.

— Иди переодевайся и умывайся, я через пару минут приду и почитаю тебе, хорошо? — Ирука мягко поцеловал Наруто в лоб и взъерошил ему волосы. Какаши уже заварил чай и, опираясь о столешницу, наблюдал за Ирукой и Наруто.

— А можно, — начал Наруто, неловко сжимая лямку своего рюкзака и отводя взгляд в сторону, — можно Какаши мне почитает сегодня?

Какаши поражённо застыл у столешницы, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и жалобно посмотрел на затылок Ируки. Да, Какаши провёл весь день с Наруто, вроде всё было не так ужасно, но читать ему на ночь – это было что-то абсолютно новое и непонятное, потому что Какаши никогда не делал ничего подобного. Ирука мельком обернулся на Какаши, который взглядом пытался ему сказать, что он понятия не имеет как себя вести в таких ситуациях, и, шире улыбнувшись, ответил Наруто:

— Конечно, почитает, — кивнул Ирука. Какаши шумно вздохнул. Ирука, кажется, вообще не понял, что он пытался сказать взглядом.

Наруто тут же улыбнулся и убежал к себе в комнату. Следом за ним тут же с лаем сорвался Лисёнок.

Какаши лихорадочно взъерошил волосы. Он не представлял, что ему делать. Что вообще читают детям на ночь? Навскидку, он бы сейчас даже не смог вспомнить ни одной сказки, а те истории из книг, что помнил, вряд ли подходили для шестилетних детей.

«Всё могло закончиться так хорошо, почему всё вдруг усложнилось?» — пронеслось у Какаши в голове.

Откашлявшись, Какаши неловко начал:

— Ирука, я… — но Ирука не дал ему закончить и, прижавшись к нему, поцеловал его. Какаши машинально ответил на поцелуй, но в мыслях он всё равно встревоженно придумывал, что будет делать с чтением на ночь для Наруто. Отстранившись, Какаши продолжил, — ...совершенно не знаю, что читают детям на ночь.

— Успокойся, — мягко ответил Ирука, кладя голову ему на плечо, — обычно я сам ему что-то рассказываю, но у него есть много книг и ты можешь почитать любую. Он обычно быстро засыпает. И Какаши… Я правда счастлив, что вам удалось хоть немного сблизиться, и что он попросил почитать на ночь именно тебя, — Ирука широко улыбнулся в шею Какаши, — я жду от тебя полного отчёта, что именно ты сделал с Наруто, раз он вдруг стал таким дружелюбным.

— Есть, сэр, — шутливо отсалютовал Какаши.

Наверное, всё не так уж и плохо. Ирука счастлив, Ирука улыбается, а Наруто можно по памяти пересказать любую главу из Ичи, убрав оттуда весь секс. «Правда, тогда получится всего пара предложений, но никто не запрещает импровизировать. Тем более, даже Ирука сказал, что Наруто быстро засыпает», — размышлял Какаши, кивая своим мыслям.

— Никакой Ичи для шестилетнего ребёнка, — словно прочитав его мысли с наигранным спокойствием ответил Ирука, — даже не думай, Какаши, я знаю, о чём ты сейчас подумал.

— И в мыслях не было! — тут же поспешно сказал Какаши, сильнее прижимая Ируку. — Я же не катастрофа какая-нибудь.

«Чёрт, и как у него каждый раз получается предугадывать все мои действия», — недоуменно подумал Какаши.

***

Какаши аккуратно присел на край кровати Наруто, который с довольным видом в своей любимой розовой пижаме с лягушками закутывался в одеяло. Лисёнок запрыгнул на кровать и лёг в ноги к Наруто. Они оба внимательно посмотрели на Какаши, ожидая, что тот будет делать. Какаши неловко повёл плечом и спросил:

— Ирука сказал почитать тебе книгу. Где они лежат?

— Книжки — это неинтересно, — зевнув, Наруто перевернулся на бок и, подложив руку под щеку, сонно сощурившись посмотрел на Какаши. — Лучше сам что-нибудь расскажи.

«Видит Бог, я пытался обойтись без Ичи», — со вздохом подумал Какаши и начал пересказывать про смелого ниндзя Нагато, предусмотрительно опуская все, что не стоило слышать шестилетнему ребенку.

Мысли немного путались от усталости, порой он перескакивал с одного сюжета на другой, но, в целом, у него получился довольно связный рассказ про то, как Нагато выслеживал и сражался один на один с целой группировкой опасных ниндзя, и, несмотря на все трудности, всё равно одерживал победу в каждой схватке. Какаши старался не грузить ребёнка большим количеством названий техник, которые использовал Нагато, но порой, забываясь, он начинал углубляться в особенности каждой, а потом, опомнившись, пытался всё объяснить простым языком.

Какаши настолько увлёкся пересказом, что даже не заметил, как к ним подошёл Ирука и тоже начал внимательно слушать рассказ Какаши.

— Садись, пап, — сонно пробормотал Наруто. Какаши вздрогнул от неожиданности и тут же потерял нить рассказа про то, как Нагато сражался с ниндзя-отступником, который создавал глиняные бомбы с помощью особой техники рук. Какаши благоразумно решил не уточнять какой. — Тут сейчас вроде самое интересное будет.

— Ты прав, тут такой бой начинается, — Ирука наклонился над Наруто и, убрав светлые волосы со лба, мягко поцеловал его. Мальчик довольно сощурился. — Наруто… Можно я и Какаши поцелую? — словно в шутку спросил Ирука, но Какаши понимал, что если Наруто скажет нет, то Ирука просто молча сядет рядом.

— Можно, — зевнул, ответил Наруто и закрыл глаза, — только быстро, потому что это мерзко, и я ещё не до конца доверяю Какаши.

Ирука усмехнулся и, стянув маску с Какаши, мазнул поцелуем по губам. Какаши довольно улыбнулся в поцелуй, и, когда Ирука сел рядом с ним, переплетя их пальцы, он понял, что не солгал тогда Наруто.

— Когда вырасту, я обязательно нарисую крутой комикс про ниндзя, — уже засыпая шепнул Наруто.

— Обязательно нарисуешь, — ответил Ирука, крепче сжимая пальцы Какаши. — Мы в тебя верим.

Какаши действительно был счастлив.

*** 

Спустя два месяца после того, как Наруто поступил в художественную школу, он гордо принёс домой рисунок, который в тот же день повесил на холодильник. На этом рисунке были изображены Какаши, Ирука и Наруто держащиеся за руки, а рядом, довольно высунув язык, сидел Лисёнок.

 **Примечание автора** :

Наруто так и не начал называть Какаши папой. Какаши был не против, ему было гораздо более комфортно, когда Наруто просто обращался к нему по имени.

Но на пятнадцатую годовщину свадьбы Ируки и Какаши Наруто подарил им комикс, который ещё пах типографской краской, и страницы почти хрустели, когда их переворачивали. На обложке были изображены спиной два ниндзя: один с торчащими во все стороны пепельными волосами, а второй с высоким хвостом. Перед ними, оскалившись, сидел огромный рыжий лис с девятью хвостами и горящими красным глазами. Какаши усмехнулся, проводя пальцем по обложке. И неужели это тот самый то ли лис, то ли пёс, рисунок которого очень долгое время висел у них на холодильнике? Даже сразу и не узнаешь.

Перевернув первую страницу, Какаши почувствовал, как у него немного щиплет в глазах и губы словно сами растягиваются в глупой улыбке.

На первой странице размашистым почерком Наруто было написано:

_«Моим папам. Тем, кто упорно верил в меня с самого начала, несмотря ни на что._

_Наруто Узумаки»_

_конец_


End file.
